REMAKE: THE DEVIL IN BLACK JEANS
by kyuminjoy
Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang personal assistant profesional. Suatu saat ia harus bekerja untuk Taemin, personel boyband remaja paling top Korea yang masih berumur 15 tahun. Masalahnya bukan pada Taemin, tapi kakaknya, Cho Kyuhyun, soloist paling tampan seantero Korea yang super protektif kepada adiknya. WARNING: REMAKE FICT/YAOI/BOYS LOVE/KYUMIN/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEVIL IN BLACK JEANS (REMAKE)**

**Based on Novel by aliaZalea**

**Main cast: Super Junior's Kyuhyun x Super Junior's Sungmin**

**Other cast: f(x)'s Victoria, SHINee, Super Junior's Siwon, etc.**

**Rated: T+/M**

**a/n: ide cerita dan plot yang ada di dalam cerita ini sebagian besar diambil dari novel aslinya, dengan beberapa penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya untuk mendukung karakter dalam FF ini.**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, Typo (s), etc.**

Prolog

Suasana di ruang pertemuan itu sudah mirip kuburan meskipun ada sekitar sepuluh orang di dalamnya. Beberapa dari mereka yang berbicara hanya akan berbisik, seakan takut diomeli kalau mereka meninggikan suara sedikit saja, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk diam dan menunggu. Sekali-sekali apabila tatapan mereka kebetulan bertemu, mereka akan tersenyum kaku satu sama lain, sebelum kemudian menunduk atau melihat ke arah lain.

Mayoritas orang-orang ini adalah keluarganya, keluarga yang sudah tidak dia temui selama hampir sepuluh tahun, dan dia tidak peduli kalaupun dia tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan. Yang ia inginkan adalah menyelesaikan pertemuan ini secepatnya supaya ia bisa mengambil penerbangan pertama ke China. Kembali ke kehidupan yang dibangun dengan susah payah olehnya, sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari siapa pun. Terutama dari orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini.

Anak laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya kembali menatapnya, membuatnya bergidik. Tatapannya terlalu dalam untuk anak berumur sembilan tahun. Dia tidak percaya bahwa anak laki-laki ini adalah Taemin, adik tirinya, karena mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali. Dia melirik wanita yang duduk di sebelah Taemin, Victoria Song, ibu dari Cho Taemin. Dia berumur 15 tahun ketika Taemin dilahirkan oleh Vic yang merupakan istri ketiga _Appa_nya. _Appa_nya – Cho Hankyung – merupakan penyanyi legendaris seantero China dan Korea yang super _playboy_. Sebagai remaja pada umumnya, pada saat itu dia tidak mau ada urusan apa-apa dengan adik tirinya ini. Dia sudah terbiasa mengatur hidupnya sendiri setelah _eomma_nya meninggal sewaktu dia berumur 10 tahun. Dia tidak ingin seorang bayi yang bisanya hanya menangis, mengganggu rutinitasnya. Alhasil dia selalu menjaga jarak dari keluarga baru _Appa_nya.

Sebelum Victoria, ada Jessica Jung, istri kedua _Appa_ yang hanya bertahan dua tahun tanpa anak. Dia tidak sempat betul-betul mengenal Jessica sebelum wanita itu dan _Appa_ memutuskan untuk berpisah. Berbeda dengan Jessica, rasa-rasanya Vic lebih cocok menjadi kakanya ketimbang ibu tiri karena Vic hanya 10 tahun lebih tua darinya. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu selama setahun dengan _Appa_, Vic, dan Taemin sebelum dia berangkat ke Jerman, kemudian China untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak pernah betul-betul mengenal Taemin. Dan dia mungkin tidak akan pernah mengenal Taemin kalau tidak karena kecelakaan jalan raya yang merenggut nyawa _Appa_ seminggu yang lalu.

Pada saat itu pintu ruangan pertemuan terbuka. Tiga laki-laki berjas, berdasi, dan meneriakkan pekerjaan mereka sebagai pengacara, memasuki ruangan. Salah satu pengacara yang tertua dan kelihatan paling berpengalaman di antara ketiga sekawan itu tersenyum kepadanya dan ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Park Yoochun, nama pengacara itu, memperkenalkan diri kepadanya saat pemakaman _Appa_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pengacara Park mengambil tempat duduk di kepala meja elips itu dan dua partnernya langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Setelah memastikan semua mata tertuju padanya, pengacara Park berkata, "Selamat pagi. Sebelum kita memulai prosesi ini, saya ingin mengucapkan belasungkawa saya kepada keluarga Cho Hankyung-_ssi_. Kepada istri, anak, dan juga keluarga besarnya. Lebih daripada seorang klien, Hankyung adalah seorang teman baik bagi saya. Karena itu saya juga merasa kehilangan karena beliau sudah tidak ada lagi bersama kita."

Dia merasa seperti anak durhaka ketika bukannya merasa terharu ketika mendengar kata-kata pengacara Park, tetapi malah ingin cekikikan. Jelas-jelas pengacara Park tidak mengenal Appa seperti yang dia akui karena semua orang di ruang pertemuan itu tahu bahwa kata 'baik' tidak akan pernah diasosiasikan dengan _Appa_.

"Tugas saya sebagai pengacara Hankyung adalah untuk membacakan surat ini dalam situasi ketika Hankyung sudah tidak bersama kita lagi." Pengacara Paark menunjukkan amplop berukuran sedang kepada semua orang. Lalu beliau membuka segel yang menutup amplop itu, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalamnya dan mulai membaca isinya.

Dia betul-betul tidak tertarik sama sekali mendengar apa yang _Appa_ katakan di dalam surat tersebut. Kalau bukan karena Zhuomi _ahjussi_, kakak _Appa_ yang cerewet setengah mati berkeras memintanya menghadiri pertemuan ini, dia tidak akan membuang waktunya seperti ini. Semua orang tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah akur dengan _Appa_, yang menurutnya lebih menumpukan perhatiannya pada karier daripada keluarganya. Meskipun _Appa_ tidak pernah menelantarkan _eomma_ maupun dirinya, _Appa_ juga bukan tipe orangtua yang akan mengantar anaknya ke sekolah atau latihan ke tempat kursus. Intinya, _Appa_ adalah tipe orangtua yang dingin. _Eomma_ adalah satu-satunya orangtua yang dia miliki, dan setelah _eomma_ tiada, dia kehilangan satu-satunya sumber kehangatan di dalam hidupnya. Hubungannya dengan _Appa_ yang renggang tidak pernah membaik setelah ia beranjak dewasa, dan dengan berjalannya waktu serta beribu-ribu kilometer yang memisahkan mereka, masing-masing menjadikan ini sebagai alasan untuk tidak bertemu muka.

Dengan malas ia menunggu hingga pengacara Park selesai membacakan surat itu. Dia mendengar nama Zhuomi _ahjussi_ dan anggota keluarga lainnya disebut-sebut sebagai ahli waris sejumlah uang dan properti. Dia bahkan mendengar pengacara Park menyebut-nyebut nama Jessica Jung. Kemudian nama Vic muncul yang diikuti oleh Taemin dan rentetan harta yang dia bahkan tidak tahu dimiliki _Appa_. Mendengar ini keluarga _Appa_ langsung menyipitkan mata ke arah Victoria yang tidak berani melakukan apa-apa selain duduk diam di kursinya. Ah... rupanya pendapat mereka tentang Vic masih belum berubah. Mereka masih menuduh Vic sebagai wanita matre yang menikahi _Appa_ hanya demi uang, tidak peduli bahwa dia sudah menjalin pernikahan yang akur dengan _Appa_ selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. Kali ini, sebelum bisa menahan diri, dia sudah terkekeh. Semua keluarga _Appa_ langsung menatapnya tajam dan pengacara Park berhenti membaca.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu, Kyuhyun?" tanya Zhoumi _ahjussi_.

Ugh! Pamannya ini memang tahu cara membuatnya merasa seperti berumur sepuluh tahun lagi. Dia sudah meninggalkan nama itu ketika dia meninggalkan Seoul dan keluarganya. Kini dia lebih dikenal sebagai KuiXian. Buru-buru ia mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar lebih serius dan berkata, "Tidak ada, _ahjussi_."

Zhuomi _ahjussi_ masih menatapnya tajam sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pengacara Park. "Silakan lanjutkan."

Satu per satu perhatian keluarga Cho kembali kepada pengacara Park, meninggalkannya sendiri untuk menghembuskan napas lega, tapi napas lega itu terpotong ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

"Dan untuk Cho Kyuhyun..." Dia melihat pengacara Park menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "_Appa_ tinggalkan hal paling berharga milik _Appa_, yaitu adikmu, Taemin, di bawah penjagaanmu. Kembali ke Seoul, tempati rumah kita di _Cheongdam-dong_ dan bertanggung jawab sebagai _hyung_. Pastikan Taemin mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Jangan kecewakan _Appa_."

Dan dia hanya bisa menatap pengacara Park dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga selama beberapa menit. Matanya beralih kepada Taemin dan Victoria yang kini menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga juga. Dia ingin meminta pengacara Park mengulang apa yang baru saja diucapkannya karena takut dia sudah salah dengar, tapi dia tahu, dari tatapan bingung dan kasihan yang diberikan oleh semua keluarga Cho yang ada di dalam ruang pertemuan itu, bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Oh, pria tua gila itu! Bahkan dari dalam kubur dia masih bisa mengacak-acak hidupku!" teriaknya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu.

TBC

**Hai... iya saya tahu, kalian semua pasti pada mau protes kenapa Forgivenessnya nggak diupdate2? Jawabannya adalah... file saya hilaaaaaaannnnnnggggg padahal itu sudah 80% sumpah rasanya pengen nangis huhuhuhuhu alhasil saya harus nulis ulang chapter itu huhuhuhuhu maafkan saya teman2 saya janji bakal nyelesaiin Forgiveness, tapi sebelum itu, sebagai selingan untuk nunggu si ilham datang ke rumah saya, silakan menikmati remake saya ini... ****mohon dukungannya ya~ *bow***

**Kalau responnya bagus, bagus versi saya maksudnya, saya akan apdet besok karena chapter pertamanya sudah siap.**

**Tapi kalo responnya kurang memuaskan, saya akan tetep apdet kok, tapi setahun lagi. *dilempari jumroh* #penghiburbarubanyaktingkah**

**Saya tunggu kritik dan saran teman-teman sekalian...**

**Gomawo~ see u next chap *kedip2 genit***


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DEVIL IN BLACK JEANS (REMAKE)**

**Based on Novel by aliaZalea**

**Main cast: Super Junior Kyuhyun x Super Junior Sungmin**

**Other cast: f(x)'s Victoria, SHINee, Super Junior's Siwon, etc.**

**Rated: T+/M**

**a/n: ide cerita dan plot yang ada di dalam cerita ini sebagian besar diambil dari novel aslinya, dengan beberapa penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya untuk mendukung karakter dalam FF ini.**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, Typo (s), etc.**

Chapter 1: Big Brother

_Six years later..._

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan berkuku pendek pada setir mobil sambil menghembuskan napas tidak sabaran. Taemin masih belum muncul juga, padahal tadi dia bilang dia akan keluar lima menit lagi, dan itu adalah lima belas menit yang lalu. Jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30 dan dia harus membawa Taemin ke kantor Choi&Kim _Records and Artist Entertainment_, atau lebih dikenal dengan CK _Entertainment_, perusahaan rekaman dan manajemen artis yang mewakili Taemin, agar adiknya itu bisa latihan untuk konsernya yang akan dilakukan beberapa bulan lagi bersama dengan anggota _boyband_ SHINee yang lain. Setelah itu dia harus mengantar Taemin pulang, sebelum keluar lagi untuk manggung.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengusulkan agar Victoria mengejar mimpinya untuk mengambil _Cuisine Diploma_ dari _Le Cordon Bleu_ di Paris saat ini, dan menawarkan diri untuk bertanggung jawab mengurus Taemin selama Vic menyelesaikan kursus sembilan bulan itu. Sebetulnya ia hanya basa-basi menawarkan itu. Dia tidak menyangka Vic akan setuju, juga tak menyangka LCB Paris yang sangat populer sehingga orang harus menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk menghadiri kursus mereka akan menerima Victoria untuk semester musim gugur. Alhasil, Vic mempercayakan Taemin sepenuhnya padanya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu bagaimana cara berinteraksi dengan remaja laki-laki manis seperti Taemin. Terbiasa hidup sebagai anak tunggal membuatnya agak canggung bagaimana seharusnya memperlakukan adiknya dengan baik. Walupun dia juga pernah menjadi remaja laki-laki sebelumnya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak manis. Sama sekali tidak.

Mungkin akan lebih mudah apabila Taemin adalah adik perempuan yang manis. Karena Kyuhyun tahu hampir 50 persen fansnya adalah gadis-gadis remaja yang akan berteriak histeris hanya dengan satu kata 'hai' darinya. Mungkin Taemin juga akan bereaksi seperti fans-fansnya: menjerit histeris, terpesona padanya, lalu menuruti segala sesuatu yang diperintahkannya. Err, agak menyeramkan juga sih dan lagi mungkin hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada Taemin walaupun dia menjadi seorang gadis, jadi percuma saja. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian enam tahun yang lalu ketika _Appa_ menitipkan Taemin padanya. Oh, kenapa dia harus menuruti permintaan itu? Dia kan tidak berutang apa pun pada lelaki yang tidak pernah mengasuhnya itu. Tapi _eomma_ sudah membesarkannya untuk menjadi anak yang akan selalu menghormati orangtua, tidak peduli bahwa orangtua itu tidak bertingkah laku seperti orangtua. Selama beberapa hari dia melalui berbagai macam emosi, mulai dari arah karena _Appa_ memberikan tanggung jawab yang seharusnya bukan tanggung jawabnya, kesal karena beliau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini sehingga ia tidak bisa berdebat dengannya, jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan mempertimbangkan permintaan _Appa_ itu, tapi yang paling penting adalah rasa takut. Takut mengecewakan _Appa_ kalau ia menolak tanggung jawab ini.

Semua orang selalu berkata bahwa anak laki-laki selalu memiliki masalah dengan _Appa_ mereka, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Betapapun ia tidak menyukai _Appa_nya tapi ia tetap menginginkan semacam persetujuan darinya. Dan dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun menelan kejengkelannya dan menerima dengan pasrah peran barunya sebagai kakak tiri Taemin. Karenanya, Kyuhyun mengabaikan keinginannya untuk _go international_ dan kembali ke Korea untuk memulai kariernya di Negara yang dia tidak terlalu mengerti selera musiknya.

Dia agak terkejut ketika orang-orang dari industri musik Korea mulai menelpon untuk memintanya mengisi acara _live_ menyanyi, atau menjadi vokalis di salah satu band, atau menjadi bagian dari grup vokal, tanpa pernah mendengarnya menyanyi dihadapan mereka sebelumnya. Dia tahu nama Cho merupakan sinonim dengan dunia seni di Korea, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa transisinya dari Shanghai ke Seoul akan semudah itu. Seluruh Korea, terutama komunitas seninya, memang mengenal baik nama keluarga Cho yang bisa disebut sebagai bangsawan di dunia seni. Kakeknya adalah pendiri akademi seni terkemuka seantero Korea yang berhasil melahirkan penyanyi-penyanyi besar serta aktor dan aktris yang berbakat. Neneknya yang merupakan wanita China merupakan seorang pemain mandolin yang cukup terkenal sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan kakeknya dan menjadi warga Negara Korea. Ayahnya dan Zhuomi _ahjussi_ berkarir menjadi penyanyi. Ibu kandungnya, Cho Heechul merupakan komposer terkenal yang banyak melahirkan lagu-lagu hits. Karena itu, wajar-wajar saja kalau ia dan Taemin berakhir di dunia seni juga.

Memori tentang keluarganya membawanya kembali pada dilema yang sedang dihadapinya. Dia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengatur kehidupannya dengan Taemin hingga Victoria pulang delapan bulan lagi, agar jadwalnya tidak seberantakan sekarang. Dia juga harus mendapatkan kembali kehidupan sosialnya, karena semenjak Taemin tinggal dengannya, dia tidak bisa membawa wanita pulang untuk menginap dan itu betul-betul menghancurkan kehidupan lajang yang dia miliki beberapa tahun ini. Selain sebagai penyanyi _ballad_, Cho kyuhyun juga dikenal sebagai pecinta wanita, dan dia terlalu mencintai image ini dan tak mungkin melepaskannya sekarang.

Selama seminggu terakhir, Kyuhyun memikirkan untuk mempekerjakan seorang asisten yang bisa mengurus semua keperluan Taemin. Mulai dari mengantar-jemputnya dari sekolah, hingga mungkin membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang selalu kelihatan menumpuk itu. Kyuhyun tahu dirinya tidak bodoh. Hei, dia bahkan lulus kuliah musik di Jerman dengan nilai di atas rata-rata, dia juga pernah menjuarai olimpiade matematika saat masih duduk di bangku _senior high school_. Dia juga dua kali lompat kelas karena kejeniusannya. Tapi menjadi orang jenius bukan berarti dia bisa sabar dan telaten membimbing orang lain untuk belajar. Tidak. Kyuhyun bukan orang seperti itu. Ia adalah orang yang temperamental dan gampang marah. Kini dia betul-betul menghormati pekerjaan Victoria sebagai ibu dari personel _boyband_ remaja tenar selama setahun lebih ini.

Untuk membuang rasa bersalah yang mulai bersarang di benaknya karena sudah mengecewakan _Appa_ dengan ketidak becusannya mengurus Taemin, Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis-gadis remaja yang berkeliaran melewati mobilnya. Kyuhyun mensyukuri penampilannya hari ini yang mirip kriminal buronan: mantel tebal hitam, masker hitam, kacamata hitam, dan topi hitam, sehingga dia bisa melakukan observasi tanpa takut dikenali. Siswi-siswi itu mengenakan seragam kemeja putih lengan pendek, rok kotak-kotak percampuran warna merah, hitam, dan biru tua, kaus kaki warna putih hampir selutut, dan sepatu warna-warni. Banyak dari mereka kelihatan sudah melakukan operasi plastik dan menggunakan _make-up_. Ternyata ia lebih tenang dengan kenyataan bahwa adiknya adalah seorang laki-laki. Paling tidak Kyuhyun tidak harus mendapat tekanan darah tinggi atau serangan jantung kalau-kalau Taemin – versi gadis dalam bayangan Kyuhyun – memakai seragam super pendek dan super ketat seperti gadis-gadis yang sekarang sedang diamatinya itu.

Mungkin kalau orang-orang diluar sana tahu apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan tentang gadis-gadis remaja itu, mereka akan mencemoohnya dan mengatainya hipokrit. Semua orang tahu dia menyukai jenis wanita yang cantik, ber-_make-up_, bersilikon, berlensa kontak, dan rutin mengunjungi dokter gigi. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia kencan dengan perempuan yang kelihatan alami. Dia tahu kebanyakan orang menganggapnya 'dangkal' karena selalu menilai perempuan dari penampilan luar mereka, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia suka wanita cantik yang tahu cara mempertontonkan aset mereka, jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Kyuhyun hampir saja meloncat dari kursinya ketika ia mendengar ketukan pada jendela mobil. Dilihatnya Taemin sedang melambaikan tangan padanya dengan dua gadis remaja berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan sedikit was-was Kyuhyun menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci pintu mobil. Dan tanpa mengatakan 'hai' padanya, ketika membuka pintu mobil adik satu-satunya ini langsung nyerocos tanpa henti.

"_Hyung_, maaf terlambat. Tadi _eomma_ Luna menelpon, dia bilang tidak bisa menjemput dan minta Luna untuk pulang naik taksi. Tapi karena rumah Luna dekat dengan CK _Entertainment_, aku bilang kalau kita bisa sekalian mengantar mereka. Bisa kan, _hyung_?" Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kyuhyun, Taemin langsung mengundang Luna dan satu gadis lagi untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Oh ya, ini Sulli, adik Luna," lanjut Taemin sambil menarik sabuk pengaman.

"Luna, Sulli, ini _hyung_ku, Kyuhyun _hyung_."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin mengomeli Taemin yang tidak permisi dulu padanya sebelum mengundang teman-temannya, tapi ia tidak tega membiarkan dua gadis remaja yang biasanya dijemput pulang sendiri. Buntutnya ia hanya menoleh dan mengangguk kepada Luna dan Sulli yang terlihat sedikit terkesima selama dua detik sebelum mulai berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menutupi kedua daun telinganya dengan kedua tangannya serta memutar bola matnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun _oppa_ lebih tampan daripada di TV. Kami sparkyu. _Oppa_, bisa _oppa_ menoleh sebentar? Kami mau ambil foto. Sulli, kau cepat berpose di sebelah Kyuhyun _oppa_, nanti _eonni_ foto. Setelah itu gantian ya," ucap Luna sambil melambai-lambaikan ponselnya dengan semangat.

Dan selama lima menit ke depan, dengan pasrah Kyuhyun berpose bersama dua gadis remaja labil itu. Dia berharap foto-foto ini tidak akan berakhir di _website_ yang aneh-aneh, karena kalau tidak, kantor manajemen artisnya akan mencak-mencak. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini adalah bahwa selama dia melakukannya wajah Taemin kelihatan sumringah, bangga dengan kepopuleran kakaknya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah. Semua orang pasti ada titik lemahnya, dan bagi dia, titik lemahnya adalah Taemin. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia rela melakukan apa saja asalkan dia bisa membuat Taemin bahagia, meskipun Taemin sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama tentang dirinya.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun pelajari setelah tinggal dengan Taemin adalah bahwa adiknya ini hanya bisa melakukan tiga hal, yaitu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas setiap kali melihat Taylor Swift, mengunci diri di kamar ditemani lagu-lagu Taylor Swift, tidak mau makan dan hanya mau minum susu pisang karena dia yakin Taylor Swift tidak suka laki-laki pendek dan gendut, atau memutar bola matanya seakan Kyuhyun seorang idiot kalau dia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya melakukan tiga hal itu. Sumpah mati, kalau dia harus mendengar lagu _love story_ sekali lagi, dia akan memotong nadinya. Melihat Taemin tersenyum padanya adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, maka dia sangat menghargainya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang ketika menjejakkan kaki di kantor CK _Entertainment_. Selama hampir satu jam perjalanan dari sekolah Taemin menuju rumah Luna dan Sulli, kalau tidak ingat dia membawa adik laki-lakinya yang manis dan dua gadis remaja lainnya, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk langsung menubrukkan mobilnya yang tengah melaju kencang ke pagar pembatas tol sebagai ganti janjinya untuk menyayat nadinya ketika Taemin mulai memutar lagu _Love Story_ dari iPodnya. Selain itu, kepalanya sudah mau pecah mendengar perdebatan panjang-lebar mana yang lebih keren: Damon Salvatore atau Edward Cullen? Tapi, dalam usahanya untuk memahami lebih dekat dunia remaja masa kini – dunia Taemin – Kyuhyun bertanya siapa itu Damon Salvatore dan Edward Cullen, yang langsung disambut oleh perputaran bola mata ketiga remaja itu. Bagus, sekarang bukan hanya Taemin yang berpikir kalau dirinya idiot dan ketinggalan jaman. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Hei, _you two_," ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun dan Taemin melewati ruang makan dalam perjalanan menuju studio di taman belakang.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri istri Siwon yang sedang hamil muda itu dan mencium pipinya.

"_You look terrible, noona_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kedua bahu Kibum untuk melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Kibum terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya.

Kibum tertawa mendengar komentar Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya," balas Kibum dengan nada sok tersinggung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia selalu suka pada Kibum yang menurutnya menggambarkan perempuan yang punya prinsip dan tidak akan memperbolehkan siapa pun menginjak-injaknya. Bukan tipe perempuan yang akan dia ajak kencan tentunya, tapi tipe yang dia sukai untuk dijadikan teman baik.

"Tumben _noona_ di rumah. Cuti kerja?"

"Pulang cepat dari kantor. Tidak enak badan," jelas Kibum sambil menyentuh perutnya.

"Bagaimana _morning sickness_-nya?" tanya Kyuhyun prihatin.

"_Like death_. Ini seharusnya bukan disebut _morning sickness_ karena munculnya bukan hanya di pagi hari. Kadang siang, sore, atau malam. Terserah dia saja."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar omelan Kibum. "Kalau begitu, lain kali katakan pada Siwon hyung untuk tidak lupa memakai kondom, jadi kalian tidak kebobolan," lanjut Kyuhyun dan mendengar suara tawa Taemin di belakangnya.

Suara tawa itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun bahwa adiknya yang masih di bawah umur mendengar komentarnya itu. Kyuhyun menyumpah dalam hati, dia masih harus membiasakan diri mengontrol omongannya yang biasanya terdengar vulgar untuk anak di bawah umur.

"Cho Kyuhyun...," geram sebuah suara yang Kyuhyun kenali tanpa harus melihat sumbernya.

Choi Siwon, aktor tampan papan atas dengan bayaran tinggi di Korea Selatan yang mengorbitkannya sebagai penyanyi solo di bawah perusahaannya, CK _Entertainment_.

"_Mian_, kelepasan," Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"Kalau lain kali kau kelepasan lagi aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan sayur-sayuran hijau yang kau benci itu, paham?" ancam Siwon sambil menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya.

"_You're squishing me_," pekik Kibum teredam oleh dada Siwon.

Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya agar istri tercintanya bisa mengangkat kepalanya, tapi dia tidak melepaskannya.

"_You okay_?" tanya Siwon lembut dengan nada khawatir.

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat kemesraan mereka. Dia betul-betul mengagumi hubungan Siwon dan Kibum yang kelihatan nyaman satu sama lain. Yang jelas, rasa cinta terpancar di mata mereka dan hanya orang buta yang tidak dapat melihat itu. Sesuatu yang aneh kalau mengingat alasan mereka menikah awalnya adalah karena kontrak.

Kapan kira-kira dia bisa mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang akan menatapnya seperti Kibum menatap Siwon? Selama ini kebanyakan wanita yang mendekatinya hanya karena dua hal: yaitu karena dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, penyanyi _ballad_ paling top seantero Korea yang dengan menjadi salah satu wanita pendampingnya akan menaikkan pamor wanita itu, atau sebagai laki-laki tampan yang tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan kebutuhan fisik mereka di atas ranjang. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihatnya sebagai laki-laki biasa yang butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan dia jadi melankolis begini? Sepertinya dia lebih lelah daripada yang dia kira, sehingga pikirannya merajalela. Oh! Dia betul-betul memerlukan asisten untuk Taemin.

"Hai Taeminnie, sudah siap latihan? Member lainnya sudah menunggumu di ruang latihan," kata-kata Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Dengan satu anggukan dari Taemin, Siwon pun melepaskan Kibum dan berjalan bersama _protégé_ terbarunya itu ke studio latihan.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka berlalu, Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi bar dan duduk menghadap Kibum yang sedang mengupas jeruk.

"_Noona_, apa _noona_ tahu orang-orang yang bernama Damon Salvatore dan Edward Cullen? Apa mereka terlihat, errr, keren?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan, meminta bagian jeruk yang sudah dikupas Kibum.

Kibum terlihat berpikir sejenak dan menyerahkan sepotong jeruk kepadanya, sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuhyun mengunyah potongan jeruk itu sambil merengut kepada Kibum.

_Apa yang lucu, sih? Dasar noona aneh_. Omel Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Melihat raut muka Kyuhyun yang memasang _aegyo_ gagal Kibum berusaha mengontrol tawanya, "Tumben kau tertarik dengan serial TV dan film anak remaja, Kyu?"

"Hah?"

"Mereka, yang kau sebut tadi, adalah tokoh dalam serial TV dan film remaja yang sedang popular akhir-akhir ini. Damon Salvatore dari _The Vampire Diaries_ dan Edward Cullen dari _The Twilight Saga_." Jelas Kibum yang disambut gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun.

"_Well_, apa hebatnya dua laki-laki ini sampai-sampai adikku yang juga laki-laki begitu mengagumi mereka dan membuat aku terlihat seperti orang idiot di depannya dan dua orang temannya karena tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang mereka bicarakan." Kesal Kyuhyun sambil terus mencomot potongan-potongan jeruk yang sudah dikupas oleh Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau harus mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan sisi femininmu untuk mengerti, Kyu."

"Yeah~" gumam Kyuhyun malas. Kyuhyun mungkin akan bunuh diri kalau sampai menemukan namanya dikaitkan dengan kata 'feminin' dalam bentuk apa pun. Dia adalah laki-laki sejati yang selalu bisa menaklukkan wanita hanya dengan senyum dan suaranya. Apa bisa seorang _lady killer_ seperti dia disebut sebagai feminin? Lagipula, laki-laki feminin cenderung kebanci-bancian – menurut Kyuhyun. Dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya – dalam pikiran sempitnya – berbicara dengan nada lembut sambil memakai pakaian serba pink. Iyeuhhhh, _no thanks_.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, dulu saat Himchan masih remaja, apa dia suka mengunci diri di kamar, tidak mau makan, dan hanya ingin minum susu agar cepat tinggi?" tanya Kyuhyun mencari topik pembicaraan baru.

Himchan adalah keponakan Kibum. Tahun lalu, saat Kyuhyun mempersiapkan diri untuk _world tour_, Himchan yang merupakan fans Kyuhyun sering datang untuk menonton ia dan timnya latihan.

Kibum berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya memang ada periode saat di menjadi sedikit aneh. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah Himchannie pernah mengunci dirinya di kamar atau tidak. Tapi _eomma_-nya pernah bercerita bahwa ada periode tentang Himchan yang hanya mau minum berliter-liter jus _cranberry_ setiap hari."

Kibum menyipitkan mata dengan curiga. "Memangnya Taemin sering tidak mau makan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Diantara hal-hal lainnya, terkadang aku bingung bagaimana untuk mengaturnya. Apa aku harus mengomel seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang beranak 8 kalau dia tidak mau makan, memasang musik terlalu keras, atau menempel poster-poster jumbo Taylor Swift di seluruh dinding kamarnya."

Kibum terkekeh. "Saranku, biarkan saja dia begitu. Taeminnie masih remaja, hormonnya masih belum stabil dan suka _cranky_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sok paham. "_Noona_ tahu orang yang bisa menjadi asisten artis?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya kau perlu asisten artis untuk apa, Kyu?" Kibum berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Bukan untukku. Tapi untuk Taemin."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya kemudian Kyuhyun menceritakan semua dilema yang dihadapinya. Minus keinginannya untuk kembali mendapatkan _love life_-nya dengan wanita-wanita cantik yang sudah mengantri untuknya di luar sana, karena dia yakin kalau Kibum sampai tahu keinginannya yang satu ini wanita itu pasti tidak akan sudi membantunya untuk mendapatkan seorang asisten untuk Taemin.

"Dari ceritamu, aku pikir kau menginginkan seorang asisten pribadi merangkap sopir, _baby sitter, personal shopper_, dan guru les?" tanya Kibum merangkum percakapan mereka sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Kibum membalas dengan nada kesal, "Mana ada asisten yang seperti itu, _pabbo_!"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan menggeram putus asa. "Aggggghhhhh, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk! Kenapa juga album perdana SHINee harus meledak di pasaran? Siapa tahu ternyata SHINee masih bisa laku keras padahal di Korea _boyband_ sudah menjamur. Ini semua gara-gara Choi Siwon!"

Pamor SHINee terutama Taemin memang sudah seperti kembang api di perayaan malam tahun baru, naik terlalu cepat dan meledak dengan cemerlang di langit. Kalau saja Taemin tidak ikut audisi yang diadakan CK _Entertainment_ tahun lalu, mungkin saat ini Taemin masih menjadi remaja biasa.

Kibum terlihat menaikkan alisnya sebelum bertanya, "Jadi kau mau menyalahkan Siwon atas kesuksesan yang diraih Taemin dan teman-teman satu grupnya?"

"Bukan cuma Siwon, tapi keadaan juga. Taemin belum siap untuk menjadi terkenal. Dia masih terlalu kecil. Dia seharusnya lebih memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran daripada latihan menyanyi, menari, dan penjualan tiket konser."

Seakan mengerti alasan utama Kyuhyun bertingkah laku seperti ini, Kibum bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Aku tidak melihatmu uring-uringan begini saat Victoria-_ssi_ masih disini dua bulan yang lalu. Toh pada saat itu Taemin sudah debut bersama teman-temannya dan terkenal seperti sekarang. Coba tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Taemin yang belum siap, atau kau?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Harus dia akui bahwa meskipun Taemin baru berumur lima belas tahun, anak itu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan ketenarannya dan selalu bersikap professional di dalam pekerjaan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mendengarnya mengeluh dengan segala perhatian media yang dia dapatkan. Segala tingkah laku Taemin ketika di rumah juga bukan disebabkan oleh ketenarannya, tapi umurnya. Dan menurut Kibum itu wajar-wajar saja.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau memang meninginkan seorang asisten untuk Taemin. Tapi sebaiknya kau bicarakan dulu hal ini dengannya. Apakah dia merasa nyaman dengan adanya orang asing di lingkungannya? Kau harus ingat bahwa Taemin harus menyukai orang yang akan menjadi asistennya nanti. Satu hal lagi. Mungkin kau bisa mempekerjakan sopir untuk mengantar-jemput Taemin bersekolah, dan guru les _privat_ untuk membantunya belajar?" usul Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu artinya aku harus mempekerjakan dua orang sekaligus. Dan aku akan merasa bersalah dua kali lipat."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun bingung, dan Kyuhun menjelaskan, "Aku merasa bahwa kalau aku memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan seorang asisten untuk Taemin itu berarti aku melepaskan tanggung jawab untuk mengurus Taemin. Aku tidak... kenapa _noona_ senyum-senyum begitu? Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Hanya merasa aneh saja saat melihatmu berubah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang bertanggung jawab," jelas Kibum masih dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku sedang mencobanya, tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan baik." Balas Kyuhyun.

Kibum menepuk-nepuk tangan Kyuhyun dan berkata, "_No, you're not. You're doing the best you can_. Kau kakak yang baik, Kyu."

"_Noona_ pikir begitu?"

"Ya," balas Kibum yakin. "Lebih baik kau bicarakan dengan Siwon supaya dia bisa membantumu mencari asisten untuk Taemin. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi menatap Kibum, sebelum berkata, "Oke."

Sekarang Kyuhyun harus memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Taemin tentang sarannya ini tanpa kelihatan seperti dia sedang mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari tanggung jawabnya. Siapa yang sangka memiliki adik laki-laki bisa sebegini sulitnya?

TBC

**Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang mau menuliskan review di remake perdana saya ini *peluk erat satu-satu***

**Saya tunggu respon kalian lagi untuk chapter ini ya... terima kasih sekali lagi...**

**See you next chap^^~**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DEVIL IN BLACK JEANS (REMAKE)**

**Based on Novel by aliaZalea**

**Main cast: Super Junior Kyuhyun x Super Junior Sungmin**

**Other cast: f(x)'s Victoria, SHINee, Super Junior's Siwon, etc.**

**Rated: T+/M**

**a/n: ide cerita dan plot yang ada di dalam cerita ini sebagian besar diambil dari novel aslinya, dengan beberapa penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya untuk mendukung karakter dalam FF ini.**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, Typo (s), etc.**

Chapter 2: Crazy Interview

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Dengan menggunakan kemeja _blue navy_ dan celana _jeans_ hitam serta sepatu kets dengan warna senada, dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika di merencanakan pakaian wawancara pekerjaannya, pakaian ini terlihat cukup trendi dan _hip_ untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai asisten artis remaja, tapi sekarang... Sungmin merasa pakaiannya terlalu kasual untuk digunakan dalam wawancara bentuk apa pun. Dia memang asisten artis yang berpengalaman, tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka adalah artis remaja yang merupakan personel _boyband_ yang tengah naik daun saat ini: Taemin. Karena itu ia tidak tahu apa yang pantas dan tidak pantas untuk dikenakan.

Terakhir kali ia menghadiri wawancara pekerjaan adalah tiga tahun yang lalu untuk menjadi asisten artis Kim Sun-Ah, artis senior yang sebulan lalu terpaksa berhenti mempekerjakannya karena beliau memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari dunia _entertainment_, dan dengan begitu tidak membutuhkan jasanya lagi. Sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan oleh Sungmin karena dia membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Dia dan Jessica, kekasihnya selama dua tahun, berencana untuk menikah tahun depan, dengan begitu mereka harus mengumpulkan dana untuk biaya pernikahan.

Kalau mengikuti kata hatinya, dia sebenarnya belum siap untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan Jessica yang suka sekali mengontrol hidupnya. Mulai dari tingkah lakunya, pakaian yang dikenakan, gaya rambut, bahkan orang-orang yang hendak dijadikan teman olehnya. Belum lagi Jessica yang tidak pernah mendukung karirnya untuk menjadi seorang asisten artis. Menurut Jessica, asisten artis hanyalah seorang pembantu dengan _job title_ yang lebih glamour. Jessica bahkan memintanya untuk mencari pekerjaan lain atau bergabung dengan perusahaan ayah gadis itu sebagai seorang manajer. Pekerjaan yang bagus dan cukup menjanjikan, mengingat perusahaan ayah Jessica merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea, gaji yang didapat Sungmin pasti akan jauh lebih banyak daripada pekerjaannya sebagai seorang asisten artis. Namun Sungmin menolaknya, bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang laki-laki mandiri yang punya harga diri. Dan menuruti permintaan Jessica adalah salah satu hal yang akan menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Karena itu Sungmin tidak memberitahunya tentang wawancara hari ini. Karena kalau Jessica sampai tahu, maka perdebatan panjang antara mereka akan terjadi lagi, yang akan berujung pada Jessica yang menangis dan Sungmin yang harus mengemis maaf karena telah membuat kekasihnya menangis.

Perhatian Sungmin beralih ke arah pintu masuk ketika dia mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang agak terburu-buru semakin mendekat. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan Taemin melangkah masuk sambil melemparkan senyum malu-malu kepadanya. Sungmin berdiri untuk menyalami dan membalas senyum Taemin. Perhatian Sungmin kemudian teralih pada seorang laki-laki super-tinggi tegap yang berdiri di belakang Taemin, dan hampir tergagap ketika mendengarnya mengatakan "Hai". Tampaknya kharisma orang ini terlalu menguar dengan kuat. Dan yang terlintas di kepala Sungmin adalah, Ya Tuhan! Choi Siwon, aktor favoritnya baru saja berbicara kepadanya. Meskipun pernah bertemu Siwon beberapa kali di berbagai acara yang dihadiri oleh Kim Sun-Ah, tapi Sungmin tidak pernah berkesempatan untuk berbicara langsung dengannya.

Sambil mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melongo di hadapan Siwon, Sungmin menarik perhatiannya kepada orang ketiga yang akan mewawancarainya. Orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, kakak tiri Cho Taemin yang dikenal sebagai penyanyi solo paling berbakat di Korea. Dan kini Kyuhyun tengah menatap Sungmin penuh perhitungan, seakan Sungmin adalah seorang penyamun yang akan menculik adik laki-lakinya yang manis. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan pandangan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya panas-dingin itu, Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri dan agak terkejut ketika telapak tangan dan jari-jari Kyuhyun yang agak kasar, dibandingkan dengan telapak tangannya meskipun mereka sama-sama laki-laki, bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya.

Perhatian Sungmin kemudian beralih pada bagian dalam lengan Kyuhyun yang memperlihatkan urat-urat keunguan di balik kulit putih pucatnya yang tampak berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu neon yang menerangi ruang pertemuan itu. Sungmin kemudian sedikit melirik ke bagian lengan atas Kyuhyun yang tampak sedikit berotot. Ia bertanya-tanya darimana datangnya otot itu. Karena sepengetahuannya dari internet, Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang mau membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk berolah raga.

"Lee Sungmin-_ssi_, silakan duduk," ucap Siwon.

Sebelum Sungmin sempat bereaksi, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangannya, dan Sungmin buru-buru duduk kembali di kursinya sambil mencoba membersihkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau untuk sesaat.

Siwon tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena nona Lee sudah datang kemari. Berdasarkan latar belakang pendidikan dan pengalaman kerja, nona – "

"Tuan." Potong Sungmin kesal. Siapa yang dipanggil Tuan tampan disana dengan sebutan nona? Di dalam ruangan ini semuanya _namja_, dan dia yakin hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya yang bermarga Lee di antara ketiga pewawancara itu. Sungman tidak ge-er! Tapi ini bukan yang pertama kalinya orang mengiranya sebagai _yeoja_ karena wajah manisnya itu.

"Maaf?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Seharusnya Anda memanggil saya Tuan karena saya _namja_. Tapi mengingat kita sedang melakukan wawancara kerja disini, saya kira Lee Sungmin-_ssi_ terdengar lebih formal." _Oh my_! Sungmin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya ataupun mendengus sebal saat melihat raut terkejut dari 3 orang di hadapannya. Dan kini, dilihatnya Cho Kyuhyun membaca dengan teliti CV miliknya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sungmin ucapkan. Benar-benar membuatnya tersinggung.

"_Hyung_ benar-benar manis. Aku benar-benar mengira kalau _hyung_ adalah _yeoja_ yang tomboy tadi." Ujar Taemin sambil terkikik.

"Terima kasih. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya." Sungmin mencoba untuk bersikap santai.

"_Jinja_? Aku juga sering dikira gadis. Bahkan saat konser nanti _hyungdeul_ menyuruhku _cross-dressing_ sambil menyanyikan lagu _girlband_. Menyebalkan!" sungut Taemin kesal.

"Ya! Cho Taemin! Bukankah kau seharusnya tidak membocorkan acara konsermu sendiri kepada orang asing?" Kali ini Kyuhyun buka suara. Bagaimanapun konser perdana SHINee di Korea merupakan rangkaian acara yang disusun rahasia dengan tujuan untuk mengejutkan para Shawol, fans mereka. Dan adiknya yang bermulut ember ini baru saja membocorkan rahasia perusahaan kepada orang asing. Huh! Berlebihan sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun!

Taemin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Eoh? Bukannya Sungmin _hyung_ bukan orang asing? Dia akan menjadi asistenku kan?"

"Bahkan wawancara ini saja belum selesai dan kau sudah main ambil keputusan saja." Dengus Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua hentikan. Maafkan kesalahan kami karena telah mengira kau_ yeoja_," suara Siwon menginterupsi. Setelah dilihatnya Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum, suami Kim Kibum itu lalu melanjutkan, "Baiklah Sungmin-_ssi_, seperti yang saya katakan tadi, berdasarkan latar belakang pendidikan dan pengalaman kerja, Anda sesuai dengan deskripsi asisten yang kami inginkan."

Kata-kata Siwon ini disambut dengan dengusan dari Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan.

"Waktu saya berbicara dengan Kim Sun-Ah _ssi_, beliau tidak habis-habisnya memuji Anda. Tapi seperti yang Anda tahu, terkadang mencari asisten itu cocok-cocokan, karena itu kami ingin memastikan apakah Sungmin-_ssi_ cocok dengan Taeminnie, dan itu tujuan utama kami hari ini."

Kali ini Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk dan Siwon melirikkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. "Maaf... tenggorokanku agak kering," jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk lehernya.

Tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang selama beberapa menit ini terkesan antagonistik membuat Sungmin sedikit bingung. Apa ada yang salah pada dirinya sehingga Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya? Pikir Sungmin. Namun dia tidak sempat memikirkannya lebih jauh karena Siwon sudah berbicara lagi.

"Sebagai produser Taemin, yaitu saya, manajer Taemin yaitu Shin Donghee-_ssi_, dan asisten Taemin, yaitu Anda, akan bekerja sama untuk memastikan bahwa kehidupan Taemin, baik professional maupun kesehariannya berjalan selancar mungkin. Akan ada banyak hal logistik dan administrasi yang harus dilakukan seorang asisten untuk Taemin. Contohnya..."

Sungmin mendengarkan Siwon menjelaskan _job description_-nya dengan saksama. Sepertinya pekerjaan ini akan lebih menuntut daripada sebelumnya, tapi sebagai _personal assistant_ yang sudah menekuni bidang ini selama beberapa tahun, Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan segala kenyentrikan para artis.

"Apa ada pertanyaan untuk kami, Sungmin-_ssi_?" Siwon menutup penjelasannya.

"Untuk sementara belum ada," balas Sungmin yang disambut oleh kerlingan mata Kyuhyun.

Apasih masalahnya dengan laki-laki ini? Omel Sungmin dalam hati. Dia baru saja akan mengemukakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya namun sudah kedahuluan oleh Siwon.

"Taeminnie, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada calon bosnya, yang menggelengkan kepala sebelum menunduk malu. Ada sesuatu dari Taemin yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Mungkin ke-_innocent_-an yang terlihat pada wajahnya. Dengan wajah tanpa _make-up_ dan rambut berpotongan ala jamur, Taemin tampak belum sepenuhnya tersentuh dengan ke-glamoran dunia hiburan, dan Sungmin harap Taemin akan bisa tetap seperti itu selamanya.

"Menurutmu, apa Taylor Swift punya suara yang bagus?" Tanya Sungmin, mencoba mengetahui hal-hal yang disukai atau tidak disukai Taemin.

Mata Taemin langsung berbinar-binar sebelum berkata dengan semangat, "Eung! Aku sangat menyukainya!"

Sungmin tersenyum, "Twilight?"

"Oh, _hyung_ suka film itu? Teman-teman dan _hyungdeul_ mengejekku kalau yang menonton film itu hanyalah gadis-gadis remaja labil," Taemin merengut sebelum melanjutkan sambil tersenyum, "Tapi aku lebih suka Vampire Diaries."

"_Me too_. Damon lebih keren daripada Edward kan?"

Taemin mengangguk semangat, "Damon sangat keren. Setidaknya dia tidak bodoh seperti si Edward yang cinta mati kepada Bella yang jelas-jelas masih galau antara Edward atau Jacob."

"Taemin, kau tidak boleh berkata 'bodoh' tentang orang lain. Bodoh adalah kata-kata yang kasar." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memperingatkan adiknya.

"Tapi beberapa kali aku dengar _hyung_ sering memakai kata 'bodoh'. Kenapa _hyung_ boleh dan aku tidak?"

"Karena _hyung_ sudah sembilan belas tahun ke atas, dan kau masih bocah," balas Kyuhyun yang menerima tatapan heran dari Taemin.

Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang kekanakan dan terkesan hipokrit itu. "Apa yang kau sukai dari Damon?" lanjutnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Taemin dari Kyuhyun.

"_He is such a bad boy_," jawab Taemin semangat.

"_Yeah, bad boys are better_. Terutama yang kemudian menjadi baik seperti Damon."

"Tapi pada akhirnya Damon kan kembali menjadi si brengsek lagi, _hyung_."

"Taemin...," sekali lagi Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"_Waetto_?" Tanya Taemin tidak sabaran.

"Kata brengsek juga dilarang. Itu tidak sopan."

Taemin memutar bola matanya kesal, "Lalu aku harus pakai kata apa, _hyung_?"

"Breng... tiiiiiit."

"_Mwo_?" Kali ini bahkan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yah... seperti di TV, kalau kita mengucapkan kata-kata sumpahan akan disensor dengan tiiiit atau tuuuuut, kan? Jadi masuk akal kan kalau brengsek disensor menjadi breng...tiiiit?"

"Kau sedang mabuk, ya?" sebelum Sungmin bisa menahan diri, kata-kata itu sudah meluncur dari bibirnya.

Dan Sungmin rasanya mau mati saja. Seakan belum cukup parah dia menuduh kakak calon bosnya sedang mabuk, tapi dia baru saja menggunakan kata 'kau' kepada kakak Taemin, sesuatu yang sangat tidak pantas digunakan dalam konteks professional.

Taemin dan Siwon terkesima sesaat mendengar komentar ini, sebelum kemudian Taemin mulai cekikikan. Sayangnya Kyuhyun kelihatannya tidak menghargai komentar Sungmin sama sekali.

"_Mworagoo_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang biasanya pelit senyum di TV sekarang terlihat sangar. Hal itu membuat Sungmin makin mengkeret.

"_A-annimidda_," balas Sungmin terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata dengan nada terlalu tenang yang justru membuat Sungmin merinding, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku orang yang sangat menghargai profesionalitas. Aku tidak pernah menghadiri 'acara penting' dalam keadaan mabuk, dan tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Mengerti?"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi, sebelum kemudian berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Sungmin, "_Hyung_, bisa kita bicara di luar sebentar?"

Siwon kelihatan bingung selama beberapa detik, tapi saat kemudian melihat ekspresi wajah dingin Kyuhyun, dia langsung berkata, "Permisi," dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Kyuhyun mendahului Siwon menuju pintu dan dua laki-laki itu menghilang dari pandangan. Dalam hati Sungmin menyumpah. Dia berharap kata-katanya barusan tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusan mereka untuk mempekerjakannya. Dia betul-betul tidak bermaksud mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku suka bajumu, Minnie _hyung_," suara cempreng Taemin menarik perhatian Sungmin.

"_Gomawo. Hyung_ membelinya di _Myeong-dong_ saat ada diskon besar-besaran," balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum, lega karena ternyata penampilannya tidak salah alamat.

"Oh, aku suka sekali barang-barang disana, kualitasnya memang benar-benar bagus. Tapi karena tempatnya benar-benar ramai, aku tidak bisa berbelanja dengan bebas. Fans-fans selalu tahu kemana aku pergi."

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin lain kali kau bisa berjalan-jalan disana saat jadwalmu kosong. Di malam hari. Dengan menyamar?" ucap Sungmin, mencoba mengurangi kekecewaan Taemin.

Remaja manis itu tersenyum senang dan terkekeh geli, "Aku menyukaimu, _hyung_." Ucap Taemin pelan.

"Aku juga."

Dan percakapan mereka terputus dengan kemunculan Siwon di ruang pertemuan lagi.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi. Mari kita lanjutkan wawancaranya," ucap Siwon sambil duduk kembali.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ kemana?" tanya Taemin.

"Oh, dia ada urusan, jadi kita saja yang menyelesaikan wawancara ini, oke?" Siwon kelihatan tidak nyaman ketika memberikan penjelasan ini, dan Sungmin tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak kembali.

.

.

.

"_Ich wil sie nicht zu mich werken!_" teriak Kyuhyun ketika menerima laporan Siwon sejam kemudian bahwa dia dan Taemin memutuskan Sungmin-lah kandidat terbaik untuk menjadi asisten Taemin.

"Kyu, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jerman. Ada baiknya kalau kau menggunakan bahasa Korea. Atau kau mau menggunakan bahasa China? Aku bisa mengerti sedikit-sedikit." Ledek Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau dia bekerja untukku!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan terjemahan sempurna bahasa Jerman-nya barusan.

"Secara teknis, Sungmin tidak bekerja untukmu, tapi untuk Taemin."

"Tapi aku yang membayar gajinya."

"_Actually_, Taemin yang membayar gaji asistennya, bukan kau. Karena semuanya akan keluar dari rekening Taemin."

"Tapi Taemin masih di bawah umur, dia tidak bisa tanda tangan cek tanpa perwakilan wali, yang berarti itu aku selama Vic masih di Prancis. Dan aku menolak untuk melakukan itu."

Taemin sudah siap protes, tapi Siwon mendahuluinya. "Kyu, apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Kita sudah menemukan asisten yang paling sesuai untuk Taemin. Sungmin punya gelar sarjana, pengalamannya lebih dari cukup, rekomendasi yang superbagus dari Kim Sun-Ah _ssi_, bisa menyetir, dan Taemin menyukainya. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya" adalah argumentasi yang ingin diteriakkannya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu argumentasi itu tidak akan diterima Siwon dan Taemin. Pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat _resume_ dan _cover letter_ Sungmin, dia tahu Sungmin asisten yang tepat untuk Taemin, tapi itu sebelum ia bertemu Sungmin secara langsung. Sungmin terlalu 'cantik' untuk menjadi seorang asisten. Awalnya ia pikir Sungmin adalah wanita yang sempurna untuk dipacari dan dipertontonkan kepada laki-laki lain seperti sebuah piala. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Sungmin yang 'cantik' ini adalah laki-laki langsung menghantamnya. Kurang dari tiga jam dia mengenal seorang Lee Sungmin, tapi sampai sekarang ia seolah masih bisa merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya kulit telapak tangan Sungmin yang tadi sempat disentuhnya. Wajah manisnya, mata bulat beningnya yang seakan menariknya kedalam dunia _namja_ itu, belum lagi bentuk bibirnya yang unik dan seksi. Kyuhyun sampai harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak meraup benda pink itu dengan ganas.

Pikiran itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengannya? Ya Tuhan! Dia, Cho Kyuhyun sang pecinta wanita, baru saja berpikir untuk mencium seorang _namja_. MENCIUM _NAMJA_! Dasar gila! Dia masih normal! Cho Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ normal dan sangat mencintai wanita seksi berdada besar!

"_Hyung_?" Tanya Taemin pelan. Ia agak khawatir melihat _hyung_-nya yang tiba-tiba saja melamun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Siwon dan Taemin sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"_Gwenchana_?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Apa kita tidak punya pilihan lain?" tanynya kemudian.

"Kyu, kau tidak mungkin masih tersinggung tentang komentarnya tadi, kan?" Kyuhyun mendengus dan menunjukkan wajah keras kepalanya. Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan berkata dengan suara rendah agar Taemin tidak mendengarnya, "Coba kau pertimbangkan, mana yang lebih penting? Tidak mempekerjakan Sungmin karena dia sedikit menyakiti ego-mu atau kau menelan ego-mu demi Taemin dan mempekerjakan Sungmin untuk membuat hidupmu dan juga Taemin lebih gampang?"

"Aku suka Minnie-_hyung_..." suara Taemin yang datang tepat dari belakang Siwon dan Kyuhyun membuat mereka loncat terkejut. Taemin hanya mendengus, tidak sabaran melihat reaksi mereka, lalu melanjutkan, "Dia bisa mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Aku butuh orang seperti Minnie-_hyung_ untuk menjadi asistenku. Obrolan kami juga nyambung. Tidak seperti Kyu _hyung_ yang selalu bertanya siapa ini dan siapa itu saat aku bercerita tentang film favoritku."

Kyuhyun berkata, "Kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk me-_review_ sebuah film, _hyung_ rasa sutradara Kang adalah orang yang lebih tepat. _Hyung_ juga merasa pendapat _hyung_ tentang mencarikanmu asisten itu salah. Bagaimana kalau kita tunda saja pencarian asisten ini sampai _eomma_-mu pulang?"

Mata Taemin langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam sebelum dia mulai mengomel, "_Hyung_ ini bagaimana? Ide untuk mencari asisten untukku kan semuanya dari _hyung_. Setengah mati _hyung_ mencoba meyakinkanku tentang segala keuntungan kalau aku punya asisten. Dan meskipun _eomma_ kurang setuju dengan rencana ini, _hyung_ masih tetap ngotot. Sekarang begitu aku sudah setuju untuk punya asisten, tiba-tiba _hyung_ mundur."

Kini Taemin kelihatan siap menyemprotkan api dari telinganya. Dia sepertinya betul-betul kesal, dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana menenangkannya. Oh, tapi sepertinya adiknya itu punya bakat untuk melakukan negosiasi 'instan' lihatlah _puppy eyes_ yang kini tengah dilakukan Taemin, tatapan memohon, dan Kyuhyun tidak suka tatapan itu. Karena dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menolak apa pun yang diminta adik tirinya itu.

"Apa aku pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh pada _hyung_?" tanya Taemin dengan suara pelan. "Selama _eomma_ tidak ada di Seoul dua bulan ini, apa aku pernah tidak menuruti perintah _hyung? Hyung_ selalu bilang aku harus belajar untuk jadi dewasa dan mandiri, untuk bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri, nah, aku akan mulai mengambil keputusan sendiri dengan mempekerjakan Sungmin _hyung_ sebagai asisten. Aku harap _hyung_ bisa mendukung keputusanku ini."

Dalam hati Kyuhyun menyumpah. Sial. Sial. Sialllll! Sejak kapan adiknya yang masih dalam golongan remaja labil ini bisa sebijaksana itu? Dia betul-betul harus mulai memperhatikan orang-orang yang bergaul dengan Taemin dan acara TV yang ditonton adiknya ini, karena jelas-jelas Taemin tidak belajar hal itu dari Kyuhyun.

Dalam usaha terakhir untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Taemin untuk mengubah pikirannya, Kyuhyun berkata, "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan ini? Karena _hyung_ tidak ingin berkata, _I told you so_, kalau sampai ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padamu."

"Yakin, _hyung_," tegas Taemin.

Meskipun masih ragu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah dan berkata, "Baiklah. Kita akan mempekerjakan Sungmin _hyung_ sebagai asistenmu."

Taemin langsung meloncat ke pelukan Kyuhyun sambil berteriak, "_Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo!_"

"Sama-sama, bocah." Kyuhyun mencium ubun-ubun Taemin sambil memeluk erat tubuh adiknya yang kecil itu dan dia berdoa bahwa dia telah mengambil keputusan yang benar untuk Taemin.

TBC

**Yuhuuuuu~ saya datang menghantarkan si imut Sungmin buat kalian semua yang dari kemarin ribut minta malaikat hati saya dimunculin. Apaan? Sungmin memang malaikat hati saya! Ada yang nggak terima? *pelototin satu2***

**Makasih banget ya teman2 yang setia buat review FF ini... walaupun banyak kekurangan disana-sini, tapi saya senang teman2 masih mau mendukung... sini2 saya cium tangannya yang dipake ngetik review hihihihihihi *monyongin bibir***

**Nah, yang kemarin minta kejelasan tentang point of view FF ini, semuanya pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga sesuai sama di novel aslinya. Oh iya, untuk usia beberapa cast yang kemarin ditanyakan: Taemin 15 tahun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin 30 tahun, dan Victoria 40 tahun.**

**Dan... untuk yang mengharapkan update kilat... saya nggak janji ya... seperti biasa, mungkin seminggu sekali atau secepatnya yang saya bisa. Tugas2 kuliah yang dulunya cuma sedikit2 sekarang sudah menjadi bukit. Jadi saya harus nyuri2 waktu untuk ngetik ataupun baca FF *curhat dikit nggak papa ya***

**Okedeh, saya tunggu tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk teman2 yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview, may the odds be ever in your favour. Sampai jumpa chapter depan^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DEVIL IN BLACK JEANS (REMAKE)**

**Based on Novel by aliaZalea**

**Main cast: Super Junior Kyuhyun x Super Junior Sungmin**

**Other cast: f(x)'s Victoria, SHINee, Super Junior's Siwon, etc.**

**Rated: T+/M**

**a/n: ide cerita dan plot yang ada di dalam cerita ini sebagian besar diambil dari novel aslinya, dengan beberapa penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya untuk mendukung karakter dalam FF ini.**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, Typo (s), etc.**

Chapter 3: Mean Man

"Taemin biasanya pergi ke sekolah pukul delapan pagi dan pulang pukul tiga sore. Selama dia ada di sekolah, kau bisa melakukan tugasmu yang lain untuk Taemin, tapi ponselmu harus selalu bisa dihubungi kalau saja Taemin perlu sesuatu darimu. Pulang sekolah dia akan langsung kesini untuk latihan vokal dan _dance_ sampai pukul sepuluh malam."

"Setiap hari?" tanya Sungmin.

Ada sedikit pergerakan pada rahang Kyuhyun, yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak menghargai Sungmin memotong penjelasannya sebelum berkata, "Senin sampai Jumat."

Sungmin mengangguk, memutuskan untuk tidak memotong Kyuhyun lagi. Terakhir kali dia bertemu Kyuhyun adalah seminggu yang lalu ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang pertemuan dengan wajah gelap, dan Sungmin sudah yakin dia tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Namun tiba-tiba dua hari yang lalu dia menerima telepon dari Siwon, menawarkan pekerjaan ini untuknya, dan ketika Sungmin mengatakan "ya", Siwon memintanya datang menemui Kyuhyun hari ini. Tingkah laku antagonistik Kyuhyun hari ini lebih parah daripada tempo hari. Dan itu mengganggu ketenangan pikirannya, lebih daripada yang dia mau akui.

"Setelah itu dia akan pulang ke rumah, mandi, makan dan menyelesaikan tugas sekolah sampai pukul duabelas. Kalau semua tugas sekolahnya sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang. Kami punya pembantu, jadi kau tidak perlu memasak, tapi semua tanggung jawab lain seperti antar-jemput ke sekolah, membantu mengerjakan tugas sekolah, membayar uang sekolah, mengatur dan menyesuaikan jadwal Taemin bersama Donghee _hyung_, membantu persiapan konser, membalas _e-mail_ dari fans, me-_maintain_ blog pribadi Taemin, dan hal-hal lainnya yang diperlukan Taemin, jatuh ke tanganmu. Jadwal kerjaku biasanya mulai dari pukul tujuh malam dan baru pulang lewat tengah malam, tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang penting, kau bisa mencatat nomor ponselku," Kyuhyun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Sungmin buru-buru memasukkan nomor ponsel Kyuhyun ke dalam ponselnya sebelum Kyuhyun mulai berkoar lagi dengan instruksinya.

"Jadwal akhir minggu Taemin biasanya penuh dengan _perform_, dan kau harus ada bersamanya di setiap acara. Kalau tidak _perform_, biasanya dia akan bermain bersama member SHINee yang lain, atau mengurung dirinya bermain game seharian di kamar, atau hal-hal lain yang biasanya dilakukan oleh remaja-remaja lainnya di dalam kamar."

Sungmin mencoba menahan senyum melihat betapa frustasinya Kyuhyun menghadapi tingkah laku adiknya ini.

"Aku sudah menyampaikan pada _eomma_ Taemin tentangmu dan dia akan menelpon untuk bicara denganmu secepatnya. Biasanya aku mentransfer sebagian uang pada awal bulan untuk uang saku Taemin dan dia akan mengatur keuangannya sendiri. Tapi kalau ada kebutuhan ekstra misalnya untuk belanja pakaian, biasanya dia akan langsung minta padaku. Supaya lebih mudah, aku akan memasukkan sejumlah uang ke kas untuk kepentingan Taemin, kalau kurang, tolong beritahu aku. Pastikan kau menyimpan semua kuitansi, jadi aku tahu pembelanjaan Taemin dan aku ingin laporan pertanggungjawaban keuangan darimu setiap minggu. Kurasa seorang sarjana sepertimu pasti tahu cara membuat laporan keuangan, kan?"

Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan sindiran Kyuhyun dan mencatat daftar tugasnya yang semakin lama semakin panjang.

"Tolong jika ada masalah apapun dengan Taemin, kau melaporkannya padaku terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau tak bisa menghubungiku, kau bisa menghubungi Kangin _hyung_, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau menghubungi _eomma_ Taemin. Aku tidak ingin konsestrasinya pecah."

_Yeah, as if_ aku ingin membuang-buang pulsa untuk menelepon ke luar negeri saja, ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Sebagai seseorang yang juga memiliki adik laki-laki, Sungmin mengerti betapa protektif dan suka mengaturnya seorang kakak kepada adiknya, tapi meskipun begitu, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kategori _waaaaayyy_... _overprotective_ dan _bossy_. Sangat _bossy_.

"Kau akan bekerja enam hari dalam seminggu. Kalau Taemin membutuhkanmu pada hari liburmu, kau akan mendapatkan ganti hari libur, tapi kau harus menjadwalkannya setidak-tidaknya seminggu sebelumnya. Hari Senin saat kau bertemu dengan Donghee _hyung_, dia akan memberikan agenda Taemin. Adalah tugasmu untuk memastikan bahwa Taemin selalu tepat waktu untuk setiap pertemuannya, karena jadwalnya sangat ketat menjelang konser ini," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian menyodorkan sebuah map kepada Sungmin. "Ini kontrak kerja. Standar saja, menyatakan semua hak dan kewajibanmu dan juga Taemin dalam naungan CK _Entertainment_ sebagai pihak yang mempekerjakanmu. Silakan dibaca kemudian ditandatangani. Aku akan kembali dalam tiga puluh menit. Kalau ada pertanyaan, kau bisa menanyakannya nanti."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin untuk membaca kontrak tersebut. Segala klausul yang tertera kelihatan masuk akal, meskipun dalam hati Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah kontrak tersebut memang standar, karena sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu bentuk kontrak yang dikatakan standar atau tidak. Kim Sun-ah dan artis-artisnya yang lain tidak pernah memintanya menandatangani kontrak kerja ketika mempekerjakannya. Tapi bos-bosnya terdahulu tidak ada yang sekaliber Taemin.

Persis tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali, tapi kini ia ditemani oleh seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar dan berwajah ramah.

"Kenalkan, ini Kim Youngwoon, kau bisa memanggilnya Kangin _hyung_, pengacara CK _Entertainment_." Sungmin mencoba menahan tawa ketika mendengar nama pengacara tersebut yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Oh, Sungmin rasanya ingin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan melihat cara Kangin _hyung_ menatapnya, yaitu penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa ada pertanyaan tentang kontrak kerja?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari wajah Kangin _hyung_. Sungmin menggeleng dan menyerahkan kontrak kerja yang telah dia tandatangani.

"Ini adalah _Non-disclosure agreement_ yang harus Sungmin-_ssi_ tandatangani. Pada dasrnya NDA ini mengatakan bahwa Sungmin-_ssi_ tidak akan membeberkan apapun informasi yang berhubungan dengan Taemin, menjelek-jelekkan nama baik Taemin, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Taemin selama Anda bekerja untuk kami. Dan jika Sungmin-_ssi_ sampai melakukan hal itu, kami berhak memberhentikan Anda tanpa kompensasi dan kami juga bisa menuntut ganti rugi kepada Sungmin-_ssi_ jika masalah masuk sampai ke persidangan."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kangin _hyung_ berkata-kata, menurut Sungmin pengacara ini sama antagonistiknya dengan Kyuhyun. Ketika Sungmin membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada dokumen itu, Kyuhyun melanjutkan orasinya.

"Sebagai pegawai kami, ada beberapa peraturan implisit yang harus kau patuhi. Yang pertama menyimpan pendapatmu untuk dirimi sendiri. Kedua, jangan pernah mempengaruhi Taemin untuk hal-hal yang buruk. Ketiga, jangan pernah mempertanyakan segala tindakan dan keputusan yang aku ambil untuk Taemin."

"Tapi bagaimana jika tindakan atau keputusan yang dibuat Kyuhyun-_ssi_ berdampak buruk kepada Taemin? Apa saya bisa menyuarakan pendapat saya?"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebelum berkata, "Percaya padaku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aku tahu akan menyakiti Taemin."

"Mungkin tidak secara sengaja, tapi bisa saja kan terjadi secara tidak sengaja?"

"Kau baru resmi bekerja selama kurang dari lima menit, dan kau sudah melanggar peraturan pertama. Apa kau yakin kau menginginkan pekerjaan ini?"

Sungmin mempertimbangkan ancaman ini. Mungkin ada baiknya dia mundur sekarang daripada harus berhadapan dengan _ogre_ ini setiap hari. Tapi Sungmin bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang menyerah, dan dia tidak akan menyerah sekarang hanya karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengancamnya.

Dia tidak pernah memahami segala kehebohan yang meliputi Kyuhyun semenjak kemunculan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lalu. Dia akui Kyuhyun tampan, tapi kalau dibandingkan Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa suara Kyuhyun sangatlah merdu. Mampu untuk membuatnya terbuai dalam untaian nada yang dibawakan oleh lelaki itu. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Sungmin yang sudah menaruh benci pada Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang ia akan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan suara Sung Sikyung yang menurutnya jauh lebih bagus daripada Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan untuk sementara waktu ini mereka setuju untuk berdamai.

.

.

.

"Kenapa _oppa_ tidak membicarakannya denganku sebelum menerima tawaran kerja ini?"

Bentakan Jessica membuat Sungmin tersentak. Dia tahu Jessica pasti akan marah padanya, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Jessica akan seganas ini. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dan sedang duduk menonton TV ketika Sungmin memutuskan untuk memberitahu Jessica tentang pekerjaan barunya. Untung saja _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang pergi ke Ilsan untuk mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya, dan Sungjin sedang pergi dengan kekasihnya, sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar bentakan Jessica ini.

"Karena _oppa_ tahu kau akan menghalangi _oppa_. Dan _oppa_ memerlukan pekerjaan ini, Sica-ya. Kita perlu pekerjaan ini," Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan tindakannya.

"Aku tidak percaya _oppa_ melakukan ini padaku setelah _oppa_ tahu bagaimana perasaanku soal pekerjaan _oppa_. Aku sudah bilang _oppa_ bisa mencari pekerjaan lain, _oppa_ punya gelar sarjana ekonomi, _oppa_ bisa bekerja di perusahaan _appa_ku atau perusahaan mana pun yang jumlahnya sangat banyak di Korea."

"Kau tahu _oppa_ tidak suka bekerja di depan komputer selama berjam-jam. Itu akan sangat membosankan, dan _oppa_ membencinya."

"Tapi setidak-tidaknya itu akan lebih bonafide daripada apa yang _oppa_ kerjakan sekarang. _Oppa_ akan bekerja di kantor dengan jam kerja yang normal. Aku ingin suamiku pulang tepat waktu untuk kemudian menjemputku pulang dari kantor dan makan malam bersama di rumah, lalu menghabiskan sisa hari denganku setelah lelah bekerja seharian."

Sungmin tahu Jessica sering terkesan egois, tapi selama ini gadis itu selalu bisa menoleransinya, hingga sekarang. Hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah dia mau melepaskan pekerjaannya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan ratu narsis bernama Jessica?

Dia bertemu Jessica sewaktu kuliah, tapi mereka baru mulai berpacaran ketika masing-masing sudah mapan dengan pekerjaan mereka. Jessica adalah tipe gadis yang akan dibawanya pulang untuk dikenalkannya kepada orangtua. Dia mapan, sopan, dan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Selama setahun pertama mereka berpacaran, Jessica tidak pernah mengajukan keberatan dengan semua keputusan Sungmin, tapi saat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih serius, Jessica semakin terobsesi untuk mengatur hidup Sungmin. Dia seakan mencoba mencetak Sungmin menjadi suami yang diinginkannya, yaitu suami dari keluarga bangsawan di abad ke-19 yang memiliki paras rupawan dan pekerjaan bergengsi sehingga bisa dipamerkannya di arisan ibu-ibu.

_"Oppa_, aku mengerti jika pekerjaan ini sangat penting untuk _oppa_, tapi aku minta _oppa_ mengerti posisiku..."

"Dan aku perlu kau untuk mengerti posisiku. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mencari pekerjaan lain meskipun jam kerjamu berantakan dan membuat kita jarang bertemu, karena aku tahu kau menyukai pekerjaanmu. Aku sudah mendukungmu, dan sekarang aku minta kau memberikan dukungan yang sama padaku," potong Sungmin berapi-api.

Jessica tahu Sungmin marah padanya, lelaki itu memilih menggunakan kata aku daripada _oppa_ seperti yang biasanya dilakukan Sungmin, "Jadi _oppa_ lebih memilih pekerjaan _oppa_ daripada aku?"

"Ya," balas Sungmin tanpa berpikir lagi.

_"Oppa_ tidak sungguh-sungguh."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Jessica terdiam, terkejut dengan kata-kata itu. Kemudian wajahnya memerah dan Sungmin menyangka bahwa untuk pertama kalinya Jessica merasa malu karena sudah terlalu mengatur hidupnya, tapi tentu saja Sungmin salah karena Jessica justru berkata, "Kalau ini memang keputusan _oppa_, aku rasa aku perlu jarak untuk berpikir."

"Oke...," ucap Sungmin sedikit bingung.

"Aku butuh jarak yang jauh darimu, _oppa_."

"Maksudmu?"

Jessica tidak menjawab pertanyaan ini, tapi dari tatapannya Sungmin tahu maksudnya.

"Kau ingin berpisah? Kita putus, begitu?" Sungmin megap-megap menatap wanita yang akan dinikahinya ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kita _hiatus_ sampai aku bisa mengambil keputusan."

Mendengar ini Sungmin langsung panik. "Jung Sooyeon, kita seharusnya menikah tahun depan, kita tidak bisa _hiatus_ sekarang. Bagaimana dengan segala rencana pernikahan kita? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluargaku? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Rencana pernikahan harus kita tunda dan keluarga kita harus tahu itu. Aku tahu ini akan sulit untuk kita berdua, _oppa_. Tapi kurasa ini jalan terbaik untuk saat ini. Aku serius ingin menikah dengan _oppa_, aku mengharapkan banyak hal dari _oppa_ untuk bisa menjadi suami impianku, dan untuk sekarang sepertinya _oppa_ tidak bisa melakukannya."

Berbagai macam sumpah serapah terlintas di kepala Sungmin, tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? tanya Sungmin dalam hati. _Eomma_ akan menggorengnya kalau beliau dan _appa_ sampai tahu dia _hiatus_ dengan Jessica. _Eomma_ sudah mengharapkannya menikah tahun depan dan keluar dari rumah untuk memulai hidup baru bersama dengan seorang istri. Sungjin sudah tidak sabar untuk menikahi kekasihnya, seorang dokter gigi yang sangat disanjung oleh _eomma_ dan _appa_, tapi mereka tidak memperbolehkan Sungjin untuk menikah mendahuluinya, karena itu mereka sangat bersemangat untuk menikahkan Sungmin agar tidak kehilangan calon menantu dokter gigi.

Sebagai laki-laki yang cukup populer di kalangan para gadis semenjak SMP, semua orang bertanya-tanya kenapa Sungmin masih single pada umurnya yang sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa diberikannya adalah bahwa selama ini dia selalu mengencani gadis yang salah, yang meskipun sangat cantik, tapi tidak mau serius dengannya. Selama bertahun-tahun dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini, karena dia juga tidak berniat _"commit"_. Hingga suatu pagi dua tahun yang lalu dia sadar bahwa Jungmo, Nickhun, dan Younghwa, sobat-sobatnya semenjak SMP sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan istri dan anak-anak mereka.

Pada detik itu Sungmin sadar bahwa dia juga menginginkan hal tersebut. Menikah dengan gadis yang baik, mencintainya, dan menjadi seorang ayah. Selama ini ketiga sobatnya sudah mencoba mengingatkannya bahwa kebiasaannya mengoleksi gadis-gadis akan membawa karma padanya, tapi dia tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Dia tidak menyangka hari itu tiba. Karena itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mengajak Jessica untuk menikah. Dia mengakui bahwa salah satu daya tarik utama Jung Sooyeon alias Jessica Jung adalah keseriusannya. Yang dia tidak pernah perhitungkan adalah bahwa karena keseriusannya itu Jessica menjadi seseorang yang tidak memiliki humor, tidak mengenal kata kompromi dan sangat suka mengatur.

Sekarang kalau Sungmin pikir-pikir lagi, selama mereka berpacaran, selalu dirinyalah yang harus berkompromi untuk memenuhi keinginan Jessica. Sungmin tidak pernah menilai dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang rela ditindas oleh wanita, tapi tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah memperbolehkan Jessica menindasnya selama setahun belakangan ini. Oh, ia jadi ingat kata-kata _eomma_nya. Menurut _eomma_nya, ada dua alasan kenapa perceraian bisa terjadi. Pertama karena perselingkuhan, dan yang kedua adalah karena sang istri tidak menghargai sang suami. Dan Sungmin melihat bibit-bibit alasan kedua itu pada Jessica. Ia memang bukan lelaki kolot yang menilai wanita harus selalu tunduk dan patuh pada suaminya, ia menghargai wanita yang cerdas yang bisa diajaknya berdiskusi untuk memecahkan sebuah masalah. Tapi ia juga tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita menginjak-injak harga dirinya dengan cara menyetir hidupnya dan membentuknya menjadi lelaki yang wanita itu inginkan. Jessica cerdas, tapi sikap egoisnya yang dominan kadang membuat Sungmin merasa sesak. Mungkin benar kata Jessica, _hiatus_ memang pilihan terbaik untuk mereka saat ini. Maka dari itu Sungmin berdiri dari sofa sebelum menghampiri Jessica untuk kemudian menunduk dan mencium keningnya. _"Oppa_ antar kau pulang."

Dengan tatapan kecewa Jessica pun mengikuti langkah Sungmin keluar rumah. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin Sungmin meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu akan melepaskan pekerjaannya demi Jessica. Tapi harapan tinggallah harapan. Bahkan sesampainya di depan apartemen gadis itu Sungmin langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

TBC

**Haloooo... responnya dari hari ke hari makin yahud aja nih, Joyers udah pada bangkit dari keterpurukan ya? Ciyeeeehhhh... selamat ya buat yang udah bisa move on... hihihihihihi *disumpel indomie* Terima kasih buat teman2 sekalian yang masih setia ngikutin FF ini dan ngasih review. Walaupun cuma "lanjooooottt" tapi itu udah merupakan semangat buat saya. *peluk erat semuanya* yang baca tapi nggak kasih review, nggak papa kok... saya ngerti, saya juga pernah jadi bagian dari kalian, tapi kapan2 muncul ya... mari kita berteman hohohohohoho**

**Untuk yang tanya apakah novel aslinya juga yaoi, nggak sayang, novel aslinya straight kok. Dan buat yang masih bingung sama umur para cast disini, Taemin 15 tahun, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun 30 tahun, dan Victoria 40 tahun. Yang minta update cepet... sini saya gigit satu2, saya minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya akan update paling tidak satu minggu sekali atau secepat yang saya bisa. Mohon pengertiannya ya teman2 *kedip manja* Yang minta lebih panjang... hmm... saya usahakan untuk elaborasi seperlunya ya, saya takutnya malah ngelantur kemana-mana.**

**Yosh, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas ketersediaan teman2 untuk membaca dan mereview FF ini, saya tunggu lagi respon kalian untuk chapter ini. Sampai jumpa chapter depan ya... jangan kangen... *tebar flying kiss***


	5. Chapter 5

**THE DEVIL IN BLACK JEANS (REMAKE)**

**Based on Novel by aliaZalea**

**Main cast: Super Junior Kyuhyun x Super Junior Sungmin**

**Other cast: f(x)'s Victoria, SHINee, Super Junior's Siwon, etc.**

**Rated: T+/M**

**a/n: ide cerita dan plot yang ada di dalam cerita ini sebagian besar diambil dari novel aslinya, dengan beberapa penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya untuk mendukung karakter dalam FF ini.**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, Typo (s), etc.**

Chapter 4 & 5: Mad Dog & Peace Offering

Hari senin pagi, dengan mata sedikit pedih karena kurang tidur - memikirkan pro dan kontra atas kesetujuannya _hiatus_ sementara dengan Jessica - Sungmin sudah sampai sebelum pukul 07.00 di rumah Cho Kyuhyun untuk mengantar Taemin ke sekolah. Dia masih belum berani mengatakan apa-apa kepada orangtuanya tentang status hubungannya dengan Jessica, dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa alamat yang tertera pada layar HP-nya, memastikan bahwa dia tidak tersasar ke rumah orang lain. Pasti bahwa ini alamat yang benar, dia pun turun dari taksi dan mendekati pintu pagar berwarna hitam dengan desain tertutup dan lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

Sungmin menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu beberapa kali dan samar-samar dia mendengar suara anjing menggonggong. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai manula berjalan ke arahnya. Sungmin mencoba mengingat informasi yang diberikan padanya.

"Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ne. Selamat pagi Yoon _ahjumma_."

Yoon _ahjumma_ langsung membuka pintu gerbang dan mempersilakan Sungmin memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun dan Taeminnie sedang sarapan. Apa Sungmin-_ssi_ sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah tadi di rumah," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Dia melihat dua mobil di garasi. Sebuah Audi Q7 SUV serba hitam yang dikenalinya sebagai mobil Kyuhyun karena beberapa kali ia melihatnya di TV atau di internet melalui foto-foto yang diunggah oleh _stalker_ lelaki itu, dan sebuah Saab 9-7X SUV berwarna putih yang menurut Kyuhyun pada pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah mobil dinas Sungmin. Woah, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun dan mobil-mobil Eropa itu? Sungmin melewati kedua mobil mewah itu dan mengikuti Yoon _ahjumma_ menuju rumah. Yoon _ahjumma_ membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilakan Sungmin masuk terlebih dahulu. Sungmin baru saja melangkah ke dalam rumah ketika sesuatu berukuran besar dengan napas berat menyerangnya.

Sungmin berteriak, sebelum punggung dan kepala bagian belakangnya membentur daun pintu dengan cukup keras. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin menemukan dirinya terkapar di lantai. Dia mencoba menutupi wajahnya dari jilatan makhluk raksasa, sambik berteriak panik, "Hentikan! Menyingkir dariku!"

"Goldie, _stop!_ Kemari!" Mendengar perintah itu, makhluk raksasa itu pun menelantarkan Sungmin setelah menamparnya dengan buntutnya yang dikibaskan dengan semangat.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat Taemin dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang berlutut di hadapannya.

_"Hyung_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Terengah-engah Sungmin meraba wajah dan tubuhnya, memastikan tidak ada luka pada wajah dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ketika yakin dia baik-baik saja, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Maaf _hyung_. Goldie memang terlalu bersahabat dengan orang-orang. Kyu _hyung_ lupa memasukkan Goldie ke kamarnya sebelum Minnie _hyung_ datang," jelas Taemin prihatin.

"Goldie?" tanya Sungmin masih sedikit bingung dan mencoba membersihkan wajah dan celana hitamnya dari bulu-bulu pendek berwarna keemasan.

"Golden Retriever milik Kyu _hyung_," balas Taemin samhil menunjuk seekor anjing raksasa berwarna emas yang duduk patuh di bawah kaki Kyuhyun dan sedang menatapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Sungmin bersumpah bahwa anjing dan tuannya sedang menyeringai, puas karena sudah membuatnya terkapar di hari pertamanya bekerja. _Great_, sekarang Kyuhyun pun sudah menghasut anjingnya untuk bertingkah laku antagonistik kepadanya.

"Bukannya Kyu _hyung_ sudah memberitahu Minnie _hyung_ tentang Goldie?"

"Tidak. Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tidak pernah memberitahu _hyung_," geram Sungmin sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh dan harga dirinya dari lantai.

Biasanya dia tidak ada masalah dengan anjing, selama anjing itu sopan dan bersih, tapi yang jelas dia tidak pernah mau dijilati oleh anjing mana pun. Siapa yang tahu apa saja yang sudah dijilat oleh si anjing sebelum menjilatnya? Ugh, menjijikkan!

"Kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi ya. Omong-omong Minnie _hyung_ tahu kan jalan ke sekolahku?" Taemin nyerocos sambil berjalan kembali ke meja makan bulat yang terbuat dari marmer putih.

"Iya, _hyung_ tahu," jawab Sungmin.

Dia ragu sesaat, apakah dia perlu mengikuti Taemin menuju meja makan, atau berdiri saja di depan pintu masuk. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Taemin.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengundang Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Goldie langsung berdiri pada keempat kakinya ketika melihat Sungmin mendekat tapi Sungmin bersyukur ketika anjing itu tidak mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan santai masih mengenakan kemeja hitam yang dua kancing teratasnya sudah dibuka dan lengan kemeja yang sudah digulung sampai ke siku, serta celana bahan berwarna khaki yang dikenakannya tadi malam untuk mengisi acara ulang tahun sebuah TV swasta. Dan dia mengenakan sandal rumah yang kelihatan nyaman. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan kulitnya yang sedari dulu sudah pucat itu tampak semakin pucat, yang menandakan dia belum sempat istirahat setelah manggung tadi malam. Sejujurnya Sungmin agak terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun pagi ini. Dia mengira Kyuhyun tidak akan kelihatan hingga tengah hari. Sebagaimana layaknya kehidupan artis yang bekerja pada malam hari, mereka biasanya akan tidur seharian dan baru akan bangun menjelang matahari terbenam; sudah seperti vampir.

Bukannya menerima undangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutuskan untuk permisi ke toilet terlebih dahulu untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang tadi dijilati Goldie.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin ke toilet sambil mencoba menahan senyum. Kejadian barusan adalah hal terlucu yang dia pernah lihat, andaikan dia bisa merekamnya dan memutarnya lagi nanti. Atau lebih baik lagi, meng-_upload_-nya ke YouTube agar seluruh dunia bisa melihatnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam hati memimirkan keisengannya ini.

"Nanti sore saat aku pulang, _hyung_ ada di rumah tidak?" tanya Taemin sambil mematut dirinya di depan cermin panjang yang menempel pada salah satu dinding ruang makan.

Kyuhyun masih harus membiasakan diri dengan adanya orang yang peduli pukul berapa dia kembali ke rumah dan menunggu untuk makan malam dengannya. "Hari ini _hyung_ ada di CK _Entertainment_ seharian. Kita bisa makan malam bersama di sana sebelum kau pulang ke rumah," jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya di cermin. Puas dengan penampilannya yang sempurna, Taemin meninggalkan cermin dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

_"Hyung_, aku perlu uang. Boleh aku pinjam kartu kredit _hyung?"_

Kyuhyun menenggak habis tehnya sebelum bertanya, "Ini kan masih pertengahan bulan, memangnya uang sakumu sudah habis?"

"Oh, kalau uang saku masih banyak. Ini untuk keperluan di luar bujet bulanan," jelas Taemin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Terakhir kali Taemin mengajukan permintaan yang sama, dia menghabiskan hampir lima ratus ribu won di Adidas hanya untuk membeli beberapa set pakaian olahraga berikut aksesorisnya dengan warna yang membuat matanya silau. Waktu Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa dia menghabiskan begitu banyak uang hanya untuk pakaian olahraga, Taemin berkata, "Ini semua karena Katy Perry, _hyung_." Dan ketika Kyuhyun masih juga kelihatan bingung, Taemin menunjukkan video kampanye Adidas Katy Perry di YouTube melalui iPad-nya, seakan Kyuhyun sudah paham maksudnya, tanpa adanya penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"_Hyung_ masih tidak mengerti," ucap Kyuhyun.

Taemin memutar bola matanya sebelum menjelaskan dengan tidak sabar, "Katy Perry, penyanyi pop dunia plus Adidas sama dengan super keren. Aku, Cho Taemin, anggota _boyband_ Korea yang paling populer saat ini, mengenakan pakaian dari _brand_ yang sama seperti Katy Perry, akan kelihatan super keren juga. Paham?"

Pada saat itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar penjelasan yang sedikit membingungkan itu. Dalam hati dia berharap Choi Siwon mau membantu adiknya untuk mendapatkan sponsor dari Adidas atau brand-brand terkenal lainnya, jadi Kyuhyun tidak harus ketar-ketir setiap kali memberikan kartu kreditnya kepada Taemin yang pasti akan digunakan adik manisnya itu untuk berbelanja gila-gilaan di deretan toko-toko mahal. Oh, jangan pandang Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dia bukanlah kakak yang pelit, dia hanya mencoba untuk mengajarkan adiknya cara berhemat. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun berharap setidak-tidaknya adiknya akan bisa memberikan penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal.

"Aku mau minta Minnie _hyung_ untuk menemaniku belanja _make-up_ hari ini sepulang latihan dari CK _Entertainment_. Boleh, kan?" tanya Taemin.

"Hah? Kau mau apa?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menatap Taemin dengan pandangan horor. Apa kupingnya tidak salah dengar? Untuk apa adik laki-lakinya ini berbelanja _make-up_? Dia lebih memilih Taemin menghabiskan uangnya untuk memborong seluruh isi toko Adidas atau membeli Katy Perry sekalian daripada membeli barang terkutuk seperti _make-up_. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kepala Taemin saat meminta hal ini?

Menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya, Taemin berkata, "Belanja _make-up_."

"Tidak," ucap Kyuhyun pendek sambil berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Taemin mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun.

Suara entakan kuku Goldie pada lantai dan kencringan bel pada _collar_ yang melingkari leher anjing itu mengikuti kakak-beradik ini.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh membeli _make-up_," jelas Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi semua temanku sudah memakai _make-up_, lagipula saat aku _perform_ bersama SHINee aku juga memakai _make-up_, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku punya peralatan _make-up_ sendiri?"

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Taemin, "Kau ini laki-laki Taemin. Untuk apa laki-laki punya peralatan _make-up_? Walaupun kau di _make-up_, itu pun hanya untuk keperluan di atas panggung. Memangnya kau mau _perform_ setiap hari?"

"Tapi Minho _hyung_ dan Jonghyun _hyung_ juga punya BB _cream_, _gel_ rambut, _lip balm_, bahkan _eyeliner_ mereka sendiri. Mereka juga laki-laki. Sama sepertiku. Kenapa mereka boleh memiliki peralatan _make-up_ sendiri dan aku tidak?" Taemin merengut protes pada kakaknya.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Arrrggghh!" teriak Taemin dan melangkah pergi dengan menghentakkan sepatu _Michael Jordan_-nya ke lantai sebagai tanda kefrustrasiannya.

Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak terlalu lelah, dia mungkin akan mencoba menenangkan Taemin, tapi tidak pagi ini. Dia perlu waktu tidurnya, karena dia sudah harus berada di CK _Entertainment_ pukul 12.00 untuk mengawasi Sungmin pada hari pertamanya. Siwon dan Donghee _hyung_ sudah setuju untuk mengawasinya sebelum itu.

"Baik-baik di sekolah, Taeminnie!" teriak Kyuhyun yang disambut oleh "Tidak usah sok peduli!" dari Taemin.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas pasrah dan melangkah masuk ke kamar tidurnya sebelum menutup pintu. Ketika dia melihat Goldie sedang menatapnya seakan menilainya, Kyuhyun berkata, "Oh, berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Kalau kau punya adik laki-laki semanis Taeminnie pasti kau akan mengerti."

Goldie hanya menjulurkan lidah mendengar penjelasan itu. Kyuhyun bersumpah anjing satu itu sedang nyengir mengejeknya. Berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah setengah gila karena peduli pada apa yang dipikirkan seekor anjing tentangnya, buru-buru dia menanggalkan pakaian dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Goldie, _stay_," ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat Goldie ingin masuk juga ke kamar mandi.

Meskipun tahu Goldie hanyalah seekor anjing, Kyuhyun tetap merasa risi untuk telanjang di depannya. Goldie adalah perempuan, dan Kyuhyun hanya akan menanggalkan pakaiannya di depan perempuan yang akan "tidur" dengannya. Jelas-jelas Goldie tidak masuk untuk kategori itu. Dengan sesama pria saja Kyuhyun masih merasa risi untuk telanjang di depannya. _Well_, mungkin pengecualian untuk laki-laki secantik Lee Sungmin, PA baru adik tirinya itu. Kyuhyun yakin dia tak akan ragu-ragu untuk menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri dan juga pakaian Sungmin untuk kemudian menjelajahi tubuh mungil itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya, merasakan betapa halus kulit seputih susu itu, menjilat dan menggigit ke sekujur tubuh Sungmin, menghiasinya dengan beberapa _kissmark_ dan... Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. Hal ini terjadi lagi, pikiran mesumnya mulai berulah kembali dan kali ini objeknya adalah seorang LAKI-LAKI yang juga merupakan asisten adik tirinya dan otomatis masuk ke jajaran pegawainya. Dia sudah gila. CHO KYUHYUN SUDAH GILA! Kyuhyun melirik ke bagian tengah celananya yang tampak menggembung dan dia mengumpat-umpat dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sialan! Dia bukanlah seorang bocah yang baru pertama kali menonton video porno. Tapi hanya membayangkan tubuh Sungmin saja dia sudah ereksi, ya Tuhan! Mungkin ini adalah efek karena sudah terlalu lama dia tidak menyentuh wanita. Sepertinya dia harus segera mandi dengan air dingin meski salju masih setia menghujani Korea di pertengahan bulan Desember ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 dan rumah terdengar lengang, yang berarti Taemin sudah berangkat sekolah. Kyuhyun mengenakan celana piama, dan tanpa mengenakan kaus, dia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan menewaskan diri di samping Goldie yang sudah mulai mengorok.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Kyu _hyung_ masih saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku ini sudah SMA," omel Taemin dengan wajah cemberut, dalam perjalanan menunu sekolahnya.

"Kakakmu cuma ingin menjagamu. Dia kan yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu selama _eomma_mu tidak ada," Sungmin mencoba meredakan omelan Taemin.

Ketika keluar dari toilet, Sungmin mendengar dengan jelas pertengkaran antara Taemin dan Kyuhyun, dan selama beberapa menit ini sebisa mungkin mencoba menenangkan Taemin yang masih berapi-api. Sungmin mempertimbangkan tindakan selanjutnya. Di satu sisi dia tidak mau terlibat pertengkaran keluarga, di lain sisi, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk memenuhi segala keinginan Taemin. Dan keinginan Taemin adalah membeli _make-up_. Err... tidak bisa dikatakan _make-up_ sih, sebenarnya apa yang diminta oleh Taemin adalah hal yang wajar dimiliki oleh anak lelaki seusia Taemin yang merupakan salah satu _public_ _figure_ di Korea. Yang Sungmin tidak tahu adalah, mengapa Taemin memerlukannya.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak terdengar terlalu ingin tahu, Sungmin bertanya, "Omong-omong, kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin membeli... err... peralatan _make-up_?"

Taemin kelihatan ragu sesaat, seakan mempertimbangkan apakah Sungmin cukup bisa dipercaya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kalau aku memberitahu Minnie _hyung_, _hyung_ harus janji tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada Kyu _hyung_."

Sungmin melirikkan matanya sedikit curiga. "Memangnya separah itukah sampai _hyung_mu tidak boleh tahu?"

Taemin mengangguk serius.

"Oke, _hyung_ tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Kyuhyun-_ssi_," janji Sungmin.

"Janji?"

"Janji," balas Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan Taemin, meskipun dalam hati dia mulai was-was. Dia berharap apa pun yang Taemin sembunyikan tidak menyangkut hal aneh-aneh yang mewajibkannya untuk melaporkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Taemin menghembuskan napas sebelum berkata pelan, "Aku perlu alat-alat itu untuk pesta Tahun Baru sekolah."

"Pesta Tahun Baru?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka penjelasan Taemin bisa se-_innocent_ itu.

"Ada seorang _sunbae_ yang mengajakku. Dia tampan sekali," jelas Taemin.

"Tampan?"

Taemin mengangguk, "Ne. _Sunbae_ yang mengajakku adalah seorang laki-laki," jawab Taemin enteng. Oke, kali ini Sungmin _shock_. Dia bukannya tidak tahu kalau "hubungan semacam itu" sudah mulai dipandang lumrah dan "dilegalkan secara ilegal" di negaranya. Dan bagaimana pun, Sungmin pernah - sering - menerima pernyataan cinta dan ajakan kencan dari orang yang bergender sama dengannya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa melihat "hal ini" sebagai sesuatu yang wajar. Taemin masih terlalu belia untuk bersinggungan dengan dunia "semacam itu".

"Apa Minnie _hyung_ merasa aku aneh? Apa aku terlihat menjijikkan kalau aku menyukai _sunbae_ku yang juga seorang laki-laki?" tanya Taemin saat dilihatnya Sungmin hanya termenung dengan wajah cukup _shock_ di sebelah kirinya.

Sungmin buru-buru menoleh dan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Taemin sebelum mengelus rambut jamur bocah itu, "_Aniyo_. Kenapa harus jijik? Bukankah menyukai seseorang adalah hal yang wajar?"

Taemin memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan lega dan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kupikir Minnie _hyung_ akan menganggapku menjijikkan... inilah kenapa aku tidak ingin Kyu _hyung_ mengetahuinya. Aku takut Kyu _hyung_ marah tentang orientasi seksku yang... errr... berbeda dengannya. Selain itu, Kyu _hyung_ pasti tidak akan memperbolehkanku pergi karena acaranya sampai larut malam. Kalaupun dia memperbolehkan aku pergi, pasti Kyu _hyung_ akan menjelma sebagai _bodyguard_ gratisan untukku di acara itu. Kalau itu terjadi pasti akan sangat menyebalkan. Malamku pasti akan hancur karena gadis-gadis genit fans Kyu _hyung_ di sekolahku menjadi histeris gara-gara kemunculan Kyu _hyung_."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Taemin mulai berlagak seperti orang yang histeris karena bertemu idola mereka. Berikut dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di pipi dan suara yang melengking segala.

"_Ommonaaaaa_~, Kyu _oppa_ tampan sekali."

"Cho Kyuhyun datang ke pesta Tahun Baru sekolah kita. Bagaimana bisa Taemin punya _hyung_ setampan dia? Beruntung sekaliiiiiii."

"Kalian lihat itu? Cho Kyuhyun baru saja tersenyum padaku. Ah... mau pingsan rasanya."

Mau tidak mau Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Tapi mendengar penggambaran Taemin, Sungmin mengerti kenapa Taemin merasa risi memiliki kakak seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kepalaku pusing setiap kali mendengar fans-fans Kyu _hyung_ histeris. Mereka menganggap Kyu _hyung_ seperti sepotong daging yang bisa ditarik sana-sini. Setiap selesai manggung, pasti Kyu _hyung_ pulang dengan bekas lipstik, kaus atau kemeja yang sedikit sobek, atau luka cakaran. Karena itu Kyu _hyung_ tidak pernah mengijinkanku dekat-dekat dengannya kalau dia sedang _perform_, katanya demi keselamatanku. Aku heran, fansku saja tidak seganas itu."

Sungmin seharusnya tidak kaget dengan informasi ini, toh bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat atau mendengar fans yang agak ganas. Meskipun begitu, mulutnya tetap sedikit ternganga. Jujur saja, seperti juga orang lain, selama ini Sungmin selalu melihat Kyuhyun hanya sebagai artis, bukan manusia yang memiliki perasaan dan bisa disakiti. Dalam usaha untuk mengerti Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak menghentikan Taemin yang sedang membagi perasaan dan pandangannya tentang kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang-orang mengidolakan dan memuja Kyu _hyung_ sampai seperti itu. Padahal dia itu... yah, pokoknya tidak keren sama sekali. Kalau mendapat jatah libur, Kyu _hyung_ suka begadang main game semalaman sampai lupa untuk mandi apalagi bercukur, walaupun kelihatannya kurus kering tapi perut Kyu _hyung_ berlemak. Dia juga selalu merengek seperti anak kecil kalau disuruh makan sayur, lihat saja pipinya yang penuh bekas jerawat itu. Kalau tidur Kyu _hyung_ selalu mendengkur dan ngiler, dia juga tidak pernah menggunakan kaus. Katanya sudah kebiasaan. Minnie _hyung_ bisa bayangkan betapa tidak higienisnya itu? Apalagi Kyu _hyung_ tidur berdua dengan Goldie. Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba bayangan Kyuhyun sedang tidur tanpa mengenakan kaus terbesit di kepala Sungmin, dan itu membuat kerongkongannya kering entah kenapa. Padahal mereka sama-sama laki-laki, seharusnya Sungmin tidak terpengaruh dengan bayangannya itu. Meskipun Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki paling arogan yang pernah dia temui dan kalah tampan dengan Siwon, tapi dari observasinya beberapa hari ini, Sungmin akui bahwa - meskipun tidak berotot seperti Siwon - tubuh Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat _fit_. Entah olahraga apa yang diikuti laki-laki itu, tapi Sungmin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas lengan Kyuhyun yang tampak kokoh dan membuatnya iri, yang bisa membuat wanita meleleh jika dipeluk olehnya. Dan juga dada bidang Kyuhyun yang bisa dijadikan tumpuan kalau wanita sedang menangis dan perlu _a_ _shoulder to cry on_. Sungmin jadi ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun dan dipeluk erat dengan dua lengan kokohnya itu. Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin! Memangnya kau wanita, hah?! Seharusnya kau bayangkan saja tubuh wanita yang sedang tidur tanpa menggunakan kaus, atau kau bayangkan saja dirimu memeluk seorang wanita. Bukan sebaliknya!

"Apa semua laki-laki dewasa suka tidur dengan keadaan _topless_?" tanya Taemin tiba-tiba yang langsung membuyarkan pikiran aneh Sungmin.

_Well_, bahkan ada yang tidur telanjang di antara tubuh wanita, pikir Sungmin, tapi untungnya dia sempat menahan diri sebelum kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin menggunakan penjelasan pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya, "Ada orang yang suhu tubuhnya lebih panas daripada yang lain, jadi mereka lebih gampang berkeringat. Daripada tidur bermandikan keringat sendiri, ya... kebanyakan mereka memilih menjaga suhu tubuh supaya tetap dingin. Alhasil tidur tanpa kaus."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa kaus. Bayangkan kalau ada kebakaran? Bisa gawat, kan?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kali ini Taemin pun ikut tertawa.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukai laki-laki ini? _Sunbae_ yang mengajakmu ke pesta ini?" tanya Sungmin setelah tawa mereka reda.

Dengan sedikit tersipu-sipu, Taemin mengangguk. "Namanya Jaeshin, dia _cute_ sekali meskipun sedikit _dorky_. Dia salah satu laki-laki paling populer di sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka dia mengajakku."

Dan pada saat itu Sungmin sadar bahwa meskipun Taemin seorang selebriti, tapi di dalam, dia tetap seorang anak remaja biasa yang hatinya berbunga-bunga jika seseorang yang diaukainya mengajaknya ke pesta. Oh, SMA. Dengan segala cinta monyet, pacaran _backstreet_ karena tidak mau ketahuan orang tua, hingga rasanya senang tak terkira karena ada seseorang yang mengajak kita berkencan. Dunia seakan penuh harapan dan impian sewaktu SMA.

"Apa kau sudah menerima undangannya untuk menjadi _date_ dia ke acara ini?" tanya Sungmin.

Sekali lagi Taemin mengangguk. "Minggu lalu aku mengatakan iya pada Jaeshin, karena dia sudah menanyakannya terus dan aku tidak enak kalau menolak. Lagipula aku memang ingin pergi. Ini pesta pertamaku sejak aku masuk SMA, semua temanku akan ada di sana, dan aku tidak mau ketinggalan."

Selama beberapa detik Sungmin berpikir. Meskipun pesta sekolah terkesan tolol untuk orang dewasa, tapi sewaktu SMA, pesta sekolah terkesan glamor dan suatu acara yang tidak bisa dilewatkan. Pergi ke pesta seperti ini adalah satu kenangan terindah yang dia miliki sewaktu SMA, dan dia akan pastikan Taemin pun mendapatkannya.

"Pesta tahun barumu ini memangnya diadakan di mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Di salah satu hotel yang ada di Gangnam. Acaranya mulai pukul 20.30."

"Apa kau sudah ada _tuxedo_, sepatu, dan aksesorinya?"

"Aku punya beberapa _tuxedo_ dan jas semi formal yang baru sekali ku pakai untuk menghadiri acara bersama SHINee, dan aku bisa memakainya lagi di muka publik. Sekalian daur ulang, jadi bisa menghemat biaya belanja, dan tidak akan ketahuan Kyu _hyung_."

Mencoba berpikir dengan logika Taemin, Sungmin berkata, "Kau berencana berangkat ke acara ini setelah Kyuhyun-_ssi_ berangkat kerja malam itu?"

Taemin mengangguk antusias.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir Yoon _ahjumma_ akan memberi tahu Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tentang kepergianmu?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Minggu itu Yoon _ahjumma_ akan pulang ke Bupyong, cucunya menikah, jadi semuanya beres."

"Wow! Rupanya kau sudah memikirkan semuanya ya."

"Kecuali urusan _make-up_."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sungmin berkata, "Kalau kau mau, _hyung_ bisa mengajakmu ke salah satu salon yang ada di Myeongdong. _Hyung_ punya teman di sana. Jadi kau tidak perlu membeli _make-up_."

_"Jeongmalyo?"_

Sungmin mengangguk dan tahu-tahu Taemin sudah memeluknya sambil mengucapkan kata _gomawo_ berkali-kali. Untung saja mobil sedang berhenti di lampu merah. Kalau tidak, Sungmin yakin mereka akan mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau dan Taemin harus melepaskan pelukannya, Sungmin berkata, "Kalau _hyung_ membantumu soal ini, kau harus menuruti dua permintaan _hyung_."

"Oke. Apa pun itu, aku akan setuju."

Meskipun Sungmin memang benar-benar mau membantu Taemin, dia tidak cukup gila untuk melepaskan anak berumur lima belas tahun berkeliaran di kota Seoul pada hari Sabtu malam dengan laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal. Sebebas-bebasnya orangtua, mereka tetap harus menetapkan beberapa peraturan pada anak mereka.

"_Hyung_ harus dikenalkan pada Jaeshin supaya _hyung_ tahu yang mana orangnya."

"Oke, itu beres."

"Yang kedua, _hyung_ akan ikut denganmu ke acara ini."

"Hah? Seperti _bodyguard_ begitu? _Ish_, tidak asyik."

Walaupun dari nadanya sepertinya Taemin sudah ngambek, Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia harus tegas dengan peraturannya. "Setidak-tidaknya tidak ada orang yang akan histeris kalau melihat _hyung_. _Hyung_ akan mengantarmu sampai ke lokasi pesta, setelah itu _hyung_ akan _hangout_ di lobi hotel sampai kau selesai dan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin.

_"Keundae..."_

"Terserah padamu, pokoknya itu syarat dari _hyung_ untuk memperbolehkanmu pergi. Kalau kau tidak setuju, kita bisa lupakan ini semua dan kau akan kehilangan pesta Tahun Baru pertama dengan teman-temanmu ini," potong Sungmin.

Taemin kelihatan sudah siap membantah, tapi kemudian sepertinya dia sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa memenangi argumentasi ini. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Oke, _hyung_ boleh ikut."

Sisa sepuluh menit perjalanan menuju sekolah Taemin dilalui dalam diam. Ketika mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah dan Taemin bersiap-siap keluar mobil, dia berkata, "Terima kasih ya, _hyung_, karena sudah mau mengajakku ke salon teman _hyung_, menemaniku ke pesta tahun baru, dan tidak memberi tahu Kyu _hyung_ tentang rencanaku ini."

Sungmin tersenyum, kagum dengan kata-kata diplomatis Taemin. Sepertinya _eomma_ Taemin orangtua yang tahu cara menanamkan sopan santun kepada anaknya.

"_Hyung_ akan menjemputmu pukul tiga nanti, oke?" ucapnya.

Taemin mengangguk dan Sungmin membawa mobil ke jalan raya, menuju CK _Entertainment_.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja melangkah ke dalam kantor CK _Entertainment_ ketika seorang laki-laki paruh baya berumur empat puluhan yang cukup trendi dan tambun menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Ah, Anda pasti Lee Sungmin-_ssi_, ya?" tanya laki-laki tersebut. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum laki-laki itu melanjutkan dengan semangat, "Perkenalkan, saya Shin Donghee, manajer Taemin. Maaf saya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin-_ssi_ sebelumnya. Saya harus pergi dengan manajer utama SHINee ke Tokyo beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Shin Donghee menjabat tangan Sungmin dengan hangat. "Mari, saya tunjukkan tempat Sungmin-_ssi_ bekerja saat Anda di CK _Entertainment_."

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju sebuah meja panjang kosong di sudut ruangan. Dalam perjalanan Shin Donghee menyempatkan diri memperkenalkan beberapa pegawai yang sedang bekerja di meja mereka. Sungmin mencoba mengingat setidak-tidaknya tiga dari sepuluh nama orang yang dikenalkan, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Dia bertekad mengenali mereka satu per satu pada akhir jam kerja hari ini.

"Omong-omong, apa _eomma_ Taemin sudah menelepon Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Melihat gelengan kepala Sungmin, Shin Donghee berkata, "Oh, mungkin masih belum sempat. Nah, ini meja para PA. Biasanya para PA artis CK _Entertainment_ selalu bergerak mengikuti artis mereka, maka dari itu mereka tidak punya meja sendiri. Jadi sistem yang kami gunakan adalah _hoteling_, yaitu kalian akan berbagi meja dan segala keperluannya. Kami sudah menyiapkan rak berlaci denga label nama setiap PA, jadi kalian bisa menyimpan segala dokumen di dalam laci tersebut."

Shin Donghee menunjukkan deretan rak besi berlaci yang terletak di samping meja. Sungmin mengenali beberapa nama tertera sebagai PA, yang bekerja untuk para artis CK _Entertainment_.

"Ini kunci untuk laci Sungmin-_ssi_. Para PA biasanya akan mengunci laci mereka, karena mereka tidak mau orang lain mengacak-acak dokumen-dokumen mereka. Meskipun kita semua di sini sudah menandatangani perjanjian tutup mulut, tidak ada ruginya untuk selalu berhati-hati. Jadi pastikan laci Sungmin-_ssi_ selalu terkunci kalau Sungmin-_ssi_ tidak ada di sini. Oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan mengantongi kunci itu.

"Dua komputer ini berhubungan dengan _main frame_ CK _Entertainment_, jadi informasi apa pun yang Anda simpan di main frame bisa diakses dari dua komputer ini. Saya akan minta Taekyung, orang dari bagian _tech_ untuk _set-up_ _username_ dan _password_ untuk Sungmin-_ssi_."

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengangguk sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan agendanya. Dengan bolpoin di tangan kanan dan agenda terbuka, Sungmin sudah siap mencatat apa pun informasi yang harus diingatnya.

.

.

.

Selama tiga puluh menit pertama dihabiskan Sungmin untuk menyalin agenda Taemin ke dalam agendanya, dan membuat beberapa catatan lain tentang hal-hal yang harus diklarifikasi kepada Shin Donghee. Lalu selama lebih dari dua jam Sungmin duduk di depan komputer untuk membahas _fanmail_ Taemin. _Hobakjuk_ yang diberikan oleh _office_ _boy_ CK Entertainment beberapa jam yang lalu masih belum tersentuh olehnya. Dia hampir saja berteriak terkejut ketika membuka e-mail Taemin beberapa jam yang lalu dan menemukan tidak kurang dari seratus e-mail dari penggemar Taemin.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 dan salah satu pegawai CK Entertainment yang dia ingat bernama Seohyun, mendekatinya.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, saya Seohyun. Maaf tidak sempat menyapamu, karena dari tadi saya lihat Sungmin-_ssi_ sibuk sekali, saya takut menganggu. Ayo kita makan siang bersama," ajak Seohyun.

Dan Sungmin pun segera _log-out_ dari _e-mail _Taemin dan mengikuti Seohyun menuju ruang makan.

"Sudah selesai membalas _e-mail_ Taemin?"

"Sudah. Tapi masih belum sempat menyentuh Facebook dan Twitter," jawab Sungmin.

Seohyun mengangguk-angguk, "Oh ya..."

Kata-kata Seohyun terpotong oleh gonggongan anjing yang sangat familier dan Sungmin baru saja hendak menoleh ke arah suara itu ketika tiba-tiba dia menemukan dirinya sudah jatuh tengkurap di lantai dengan kedua kaki depan Goldie menekan punggungnya.

"Oh, _my God. Bad Goldie, bad dog,_" omel Seohyun sambil menarik _collar_ Goldie dengan susah payah agar menjauh dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba merangkak berdiri sambil menggeram. Apa tidak cukup orang diserang seekor anjing sekali dalam satu hari? Apa perlu diserang dua kali oleh anjing yang sama? Dasar sial, gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

"Cho Kyuhyun... pakaikan Goldie _leash_ dong! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Lihat Sungmin-ssi sampai begitu keadaannya!" Teriak Seohyun pada Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya berjalan mendekati mereka sambil nyengir.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Seohyun khawatir.

Sungmin rasanya sudah mau mati saja ketika menyadari semua pegawai CK Entertainment sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Great! Hari pertama bekerja sudah menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang. Kenapa dia tidak bergabung saja sekalian dengan pasukan badut kalau tahu akan begini akhirnya? Setidak-tidaknya dengan menjafi badut orang-orang akan membayar untuk menertawakannya.

Kyuhyun kemudian bersiul kencang dan Goldie langsung berlari ke arahnya. "Goldie hanya menyapa, kok. _Aren't you girl_?" ucap Kyuhyu sambil berlutut dan mengelus-elus kepqla Goldie yang memaparkan wajah bahagia karena sudah dibelai tuannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun, sambil berdiri mencoba memelototi Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati Sungmin berjanji akan membalas dendam dengan menhunci Goldie di kamar mandi kalau tuannya sesang tidak ada di rumah. Tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mengikuti Seohyun mengantre untuk mengambil makanan. Sungmin lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan besar yang mendominasi ruang makan. Seohyun sepertinya menyadari kekikukan Sungmin sebagai pegawai baru dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin menghargai kebaikan Seohyun, apalagi ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di hadapan Sungmin sambil mengobrol dengan karyawan lain tentang pertandingan _baseball_ semalam dan tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ingin rasanya Sungmin pindah dari kurainya untuk menghindari Kyuhyun.

Rencananya gagal karena Seohyun sudah mulai membuka pembicaraan dengannya. Seohyun ternyata akuntan yang sudah bekerja untuk CK Entertainment semenjak CK Entertainment didirikan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia mengenal baik Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, dan sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga. Sekarang Sungmin mengerti kenapa Seohyun bisa mengomeli Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya barusan.

Sungmin memikirkan ke manakah dia harus meletakkan piring kotornya ketika seorang OB muncul untuk mengambil piring kotor itu dari hadapannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, buru-buru dia bangun dari kursinya, dan setelah permisi kepada Seohyun, Sungmin menunu mejanya untuk mengambil tas dan kunci mobil. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mengikutinya sampai dia mendengar suaranya.

"Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun yang disambut oleh pekikan tertahan Sungmin.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkan orang begitu?" desis Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus dada.

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. Ketika Sungmin menatapnya bingung, Kyuhyun menjawab, "Kau belum minum."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan gelas air yang ada di tangannya, semakin bingung, dan kini sedikit curiga. Selama setengah jam mereka makan siang, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya, jadi bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tahu bahwaSungmin belum minum?

Melihat keraguan pada wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menambahkan, "Ini hanya air putih biasa, tidak beracun."

Meskipun masih sesikit ragu, tapi tidak mau menarik perhatian pegawai CK Entertainment yang mulai kembali ke meja masing-masing, Sungmin mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Dia berniat menunggu hingga Kyuhyun berlalu sebelum membuang air itu. Sejujurnya, melihat betapa antagonistiknya Kyuhyun terhadapnya, dia tidak percaya apa pun yang diberikan laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sungmin menyangka Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya setelah memberikan gelas itu, tapi dia justru menunggu. Akhirnya Sungmin tidak ada pilihan selain mendekatkan gelas pada bibirnya dan minum seteguk.

"Habiskan," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Akal sehat Sungmin mengatakan agar dia melemparkan sisa air di gelas itu ke wajah Kyuhyun, tapi dia rasa itu bukan ide yang baik betapapun menyebalkannya Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia menenggak habis air itu dan cukup terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gelas kosong itu darinya.

"Lain kali jangan lupa minum setelah makan. Aku tidak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan media kalau kau sampai ditemukan tewas karena tersedak. Tidak baik untuk _image_ Taemin."

Dan sebelum Sungmin bisa bereaksi, Kyuhyun sudah melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin megap-megap saking kesalnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menunggu hingga Taemin muncul di gerbang sekolahnya. Kostum konser Taemin bersama SHINee yang berjumlah sepuluh set tertata dengan rapi di bagasi mobil, di dalam plastik _laundry_. Segala sepatu dan aksesori terletak di dalam boks di kursi belakang. Taemin muncul tak lama kemudian dan Sungmin menunggu hingga Taemin memasang sabuk pengaman sebelum tancap gas. Setibanya mereka di CK Entertainment, Sungmin langsung menggiring Taemin ke studio untuk latihan bersama member yang lain.

Sungmin menemukan Shin Donghee sedang mengobrol dengan seorang wanita yang mengenakan _legging_ hitam, kaos kedodoran, dan sepatu bot dengan stileto yang bisa digunakan sebagai tusuk sondae saking runcingnya. Ketika melihatnya, Shin Donghee langsung mengenalkannya kepada pelatih vokal SHINee, yang ternyata wanita berhak runcing itu. Dan dia adalah Lee Hyori, penyanyi pop kenamaan Korea yang juga menjadi pelatih vokal para penyanyi muda Korea. Lee Hyori menjabat tangan Sungmin singkat. Shin Donghee langsung pamit dan meninggalkan Taemin untuk latihan.

"Kau terlambat," ucap Lee Hyori memperingatkan Taemin.

Sungmin agak terkejut ketika mendengar itu dan langsung melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 15.45.

"Maaf, _seonsaengnim_, tapi bukankah latihan vokal Taemin dan member SHINee lainnya dimulai pukul 16.00?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Nope_. Untuk hari ini jadwal latihan SHINee adalah dari pukul 15.30 sampai 17.30."

Sungmin segera mengeluarkan agendanya dari dalam tas untuk memeriksa jadwal yang sudah diberikan Shin Donghee kepadanya tadi pagi. Dan dengan jelas di situ tertera jika latihan vokal Taemin bersama SHINee hari ini dimulai pukul 16.00.

Daripada bertengkar dengan Lee Hyori yang dikenal memiliki _bad_ _temper_ dan membawa kata "_beyatch_" ke level tersendiri, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mundur teratur.

"Kalau begitu saya yang harus meminta maaf. Saya sudah salah mencatat jadwal Taemin hari ini," ucap Sungmin.

"Taemin seharusnya tahu jadwalnya sendiri. Sekarang kita hanya pu ya waktu kurang dari dua jam untuk latihan. Pastikan kau tahu jadwalmu untuk latihan selanjutnya," ucap Lee Hyori sambil menatap Taemin tajam.

Kata-kata dan nada Lee Hyori yang sangat menghakimi itu membuat darah Sungmin mendidih. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba menenangkan diri, dan dengan satu anggukan kepada Taemin, Sungmin meninggalkannya kepada Lee Hyori si Cruella. Laki-laki manis itu mengingatkan dirinya untuk memeriksa ulang jadwal Taemin dengan Shin Donghee agar tidak terjadi kesalahan lagi. Dalam perjalanan kembali dari studio, Sungmin berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang memaparkan wajah dinginnya. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk dan berlalu untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

TBC

**I'm so sorry...**

**Are you still there, Joyers?**

**Will be back soon, I hope.**


End file.
